


Hetastuck

by GaMzEeMaKaRa413



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck
Genre: SBURB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaMzEeMaKaRa413/pseuds/GaMzEeMaKaRa413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty countries play a mass Sburb session. split into three groups they unite a chain and try and defeat there session. i am bad at summaries and this is my first crossover and my first time posting fancition. I hope you read it and please leave my a comment so i can get better and make a better story for you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginnig

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try not to repeat any cannon titles, unless I feel they really fit the character the best. But there will be people sharing aspects and classes. I hope you enjoy and i appreciate any advice thanks you and enjoy.  
> ATTENTION!!! I apologize but I updated chapter 1 and it is now longer. I was just going to fix some mistakes in spelling and where I forgot something, but decided to just post everything I had done. I do apologize for this I know it can make the story confusing and will avoid it in the future.

Hetastuck

A young country stands in his room today is the day that this young country will play a game with twenty-nine other countries. What was the name of this country again?

==> Enter Name

You are Northern Italy, or just Italy. You are the embodiment of a country, as previously mentioned today you will be playing a game with twenty-nine other countries. Your pesterchum handle is PastaLover and you speak in a happy and carefree manner, but are sometimes EXCITED. You use an Array Fetch Modus; your friend gave you a few years back to replace your old one. Your strife specibus was unallocated for a long time, but you have recently selected the FlagKind and have equipped it with a White Flag. You love PASTA and love to COOK; you also have an interest in art and love to express yourself. You love MUSIC and use it to LIGHT up the day at times, like a minstrel or BARD. You love to talk to your friends who are also countries. It would seem that someone is messaging you? Oh! YEAH, this is your best friend ever.

==> Answer Chum

SchwarzGeneral [SG] began pestering PastaLover [PL]  
[SG]: Italy, are you ready to play the game?  
[PL]: CIAO DOITSU!  
[PL]: yes, I am ready to play the game.  
[SG]: Good. I am going to need you to hurry Italy, according to vwhat I have been told this game is vital.  
[SG]: So I need you to focus, ok?  
[PL]: yes doitsu, I will be totally focused.  
[SG]: Good, ok I am going to connect novw are you ready?  
[PL]: um, well actually I still have to install the game.  
[PL]: I will do that right now, though.  
[SG]: VWHAT?!  
[SG]: you said you vwere ready, plus I told you to install the game files yesterday so vwe vwould be ready.  
[PL]: I know, I am sorry doitsu.  
[PL]: I forgot I got distracted with pasta.  
[SG]: *Sigh* It is fine I am not mad, I just vwish you vwould take this a bit more seriously.  
[SG]: KS said it is important vwe all hurry and play this game.  
[PL]: is that why you guys set up three groups?  
[SG]: Yes it is also vwhy I had you go first, so I could vwatch over you and make sure you get in safely.  
[PL]: ok doitsu one sec.

You grab the copy of this game that you have all gotten just recently. It is called Sglobe; it has a picture of the earth with a chain of flags surrounding it on the cover. You pop the disk in and let it install, a loading screen pops up with a spirograph on it. It starts to do a cool light show, changing shape and color. When it finishes loading a screen that says Sglobe, it has the same pictures of the earth with the flags surrounding it.

[PL]: WOW!  
[PL]: that was so IMPONENTE DOITSU!  
[SG]: Yes the loading screen has some very good graphics.  
[SG]: Ok, I have connected to you Italy.  
[PL]: um doitsu, what is that thing.  
[SG]: That is the course, it vwould seem I can manipulate your environment.  
[SG]: Did you bother to read the guide that PC found?  
[PL]: um… well…  
[SG]: *Sigh* Never mind, I will just instruct you for this part of the game.  
[PL]: THANKS DOITSU! :)  
[SG]: Ok I am going to began deploying devices around your house hold on one moment.

You here a couple of loud noises and began looking around. You see a huge device in your room that wasn’t there a moment ago. It is a huge machine shaped like a cube, there is a handle on one side, and has a cylinder coming out of the top. You here more loud noises coming from the rest of your house.

[PL]: um what is this big machine thing?  
[SG]: It is called a croxtruder; you must open it in order to continue.  
[PL]: I can’t the handle won’t budge, I think it is jammed.  
[SG]: Fine, give me a moment to open it for you.  
[SG]: Also before I continue Italy, have you changed your strife specibus like I told you to yet.  
[PL]: um… well no, I still have FlagKind.  
[SG]: I sent you a BladeKind, so you could use your knife for a vweapon. Change it vwhile I open this, ok?  
[PL]: ok doitsu, I will

You open up your strife portfolio and select BladeKind, it is equipped with Stiletto from WWII. While you are doing this you see your couch being moved over the croxtruder. It is dropped on top of the machine, and the lid comes off. A green cruxcite dowel and a glowing green kernelsprite come out of the top.

[PL]: hey what is the green glowy ball thing doitsu?  
[SG]: According to the guide it is a kernelsprite and needs to be prototyped before you “Enter the Game”.  
[PL]: um….ok.  
[PL]: Um hey what is this timer thing on the cruxtruder?  
[SG]: I am not sure exactly vwhat it is, but the guide suggests vwe hurry before it hits zero.  
[PL]: it started on four minutes and thirteen seconds so I guess we don’t have much time.  
[SG]: Ok I have deployed the Alchemiter and the Totem Lathe in your sitting room.  
[SG]: Take the dovwel to the Lathe and I vwill deploy this pre punched card.  
[PL]: Ok doitsu I will.

You grab your laptop and captchalogue it, you also captchalogue your cell phone for communication on the go. You head out into the hallway and make your way to the stairs. You head down the stairs, and see to more huge items. On is in the middle of the room and seems to have crushed your coffee table, the other is against the wall to your left. You head to the machine against the wall; it has a place to hold a cruxcite dowel and a slot to insert a captchalogue card. You place the dowel into the place, and grab a card off the floor with holes in it. You place the card in the slot on the lathe and the machine roars to life carving a totem. You grab the cruxcite totem and captchalogue it. You hear a notice from your phone, you get it out and walk and talk.

[SG]: Italy stop, don’t forget you must prototype something before vwe can do much more.  
[PL]: ok doitsu, I will do that right now.  
[SG]: Ok and please don’t prototype something ridiculous.

You have a great ideal for something to prototype, you head into the kitchen. You go over and began searching around, now where did you leave it. Ah there it is, cooling on the counter is a plate of pasta you made before you went upstairs. You left it here to cool so you could eat it as a snack later. You grab the plate of pasta and throw it into your sprite, it becomes PastaSprite. 

[SG]: VWHAT IS THAT?!  
[SG]: Italy that is just nonsense I thought I said nothing ridiculous.  
[PL]: oh sorry doitsu, but I thought this would be a great idea.  
[SG]: *Sigh*VWell I guess it is fine, anyvway you need to go and place that cruxcite totem on the pedestal attached to the Alchemiter.  
[SG]: Then a Cruxcite Artifact will appear, you vwill need to brake it to “Enter”.  
[PL]: ok I am on it.  
[PL]: PASTA!  
[SG]: Hurry the timer has reached one minute and counting.  
[SG]: I will message you later after you have “Entered”  
[PL]: chow doitsu! <3  
[SG]: I…chow Italy…  
[SG]: ... <3  
SchwartzGeneral [SG] ceased pestering PastaLover [PL]

You rush back into your sitting room and go to the big machine in the middle of the room. You place the totem on the pedestal and it is scanned. After a second a tree made of green cruxcite appears, and a cruxcite apple falls from it before it disappears. You grab the apple and bite is, as you do you notice that there is something bright outside your window. You look out it and…. HOLY SHIT! Is that a meteor, fuck! And shit it is heading straight toward your house. Suddenly there is a bright light and everything disappears. 

==> Italy Enter

Land Of Ruins And Treasure

When you open your eyes you, peer back out the window. You see a bright sky and a place far below, littered with ruined buildings that remind you of the old days. You turn to your now hatched sprite and try to talk to it, but it requires further prototyping first. Before you can do anything, a painting of your Grandpa Rome is dropped into the sprite it becomes RomeSprite. It looks just like Grandpa Rome, but with pasta decorating him.

==> Be The Other Country

You are now the other country; you sat at your disk. What was your name again?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Germany, you have and interest in war and military strategies. You have an INHEIRENT knack for combat and strategy. You also have an interest in science and music, though it INRAGES you when people steal great German composers and philosophers. Your pester chum handle is SchwartzGeneral and You speak in a firm and reasonable manner, hovwerver you are occasionally ANGERED. You use a Wallet Fetch Modus which makes things so much easier for you. Your strife specibus is PistolKind and it is equipped with a Luger p-08. You have just prototyped your client players sprite with tier two prototyping so he may commune with it. You are glad Italy is in, because now you won’t have to worry that much about him. You were reluctant to let him be the first one in, but didn’t feel right making anyone else baby-sit him just so you could go first. You take a moment to began building a little on his house, but there is not enough grist to do much. Now that you know flaming balls of fire are coming you decide you should hurry and contact your server player.

SchwarzGeneral [SG] began pestering KimonoSamurai [KS]  
[SG]: I have finished getting Italy in.  
[KS]: konichiwa Germany-san.  
[KS]: that is good I am ready to connect to you, if that is fine with you.  
[SG]: Yes that vwould be best.  
[SG]: From what I have just learned vwe are all in grave danger.  
[KS]: ok I have connected successfully.  
[KS]: I am going to start deploying these in game constructs now.  
[SG]: OK, thank you.

You see a curser moving around, and hear a loud crash. You here things being moved around and then you room is extended and the alchemiter is placed in the new space. You see your bed being lifted up into the air, and carried away.

[SG]: VWhere are you taking my bed?  
[SG]: VWhat vwas that sound?  
[KS]: =0_0=  
[KS]: um, I had to drop something on the cruxctruder…  
[KS]: and I may have broken your bed in the process….  
[SG]: VWHAT! I… I JUST….  
[SG]: *Deep breath* Never mind, I can’t vworry about that right now.  
[SG]: VWhere did you but the Cruxctruder, and the Lathe.  
[KS]: the cruxctruder is in your living room and the lathe is in your study.  
[SG]: Ok, I vwill go and Enter.  
[KS]: ok, but first Germany-san I have news about the other groups.  
[SG]: Really, vwhat?  
[KS]: both groups have begun as scheduled.  
[KS]: HB has entered and CM is just about to enter.  
[SG]: Good, keep me updated on the progress.  
[KS]: will do Germany-San, I am going to go now.  
[KS]: see you later Germany-san.  
KimonoSamurai [KS] ceased pestering SchwartzGeneral [SG]

You captchalogue your laptop and head out the door and go to your living room. You notice the timer has already started and is on two minutes. You captchalogue the cruxcite dowel and grab a military strategy book you always keep on hand. You throw the book into the kernel sprite and it books a floating strategy book. You run to your study and use the lathe to carve a totem. You rush to your room and head to the closet. You never could remember where this came from but you have an idea to find out. You grab a box that has some old chibi close in it and throw it into the sprite. It becomes HolyRomanEmpireSprite, this makes your head hurt because it feels like you should remember something but just can’t. You decide to figure it out later and run to the alchemiter, you place the totem on the pedestal. A cruxcite sausage appears on the platform, you take a bite and then there is a huge flash of light.

==> Germany Enter

Land Of Trenches And Warfare

You look out your window and can’t believe what you see. It is almost like WWI and WWII combined. There are trenches lining the ground below, and the air is heavy with smoke. Even from up here you can smell gun powder and hear artillery fire. You have a feeling this is going to be a long day.

==> Be Someone’s Server Player.

You are now China; you are also mister Germany-sans server player. You have an interest for ANIME and VIDEOGAMES. You are a bit of a FANBOY and love to draw FANART and write FANFICTION. You are good with history and SEEING the way that other countries have succeeded over TIME. Your pesterchum handle is KimonoSamurai and you speak in a quite and thought out manner, and sometimes use emoticons 0u0. Your strife specibus is BladeKind and you have your katana equipped, as always. You have a Sketchpad Fetch Modus, so you draw the item. Oh, looks like your sever player is messaging you.

OlympusPhilosopher [OP] began pestering KimonoSamurai [KS]  
[OP]: hello there kiku, how are you?  
[KS]: I am good senpai, thank you 0u0  
[OP]: ha-ha you’re welcome, so are you ready to begin this game?  
[OP]: you have been talking about it forever.  
[KS]: yes senpai I am ready to play, but I just um….  
[OP]: *raises eyebrow*  
[KS]: I just wanted to say that I…. I mean….  
[KS]: never mind =0~0=  
[OP]: ha-ha it is ok kiku tell me, you know I will always be here for you.  
[KS]: I know, I just… I will tell you later ok senpai.  
[OP]: ha-ha ok.  
[OP]: I have connected to you, ha-ha hey it is your house.  
[OP]: and there is you sitting at your table on you laptop.  
[KS]: yes this game will let you manipulate my environment; I will need you to deploy some things.  
[OP]: ok, um I will set them out in the garden cause your house is a bit too small to but them into.  
[KS]: yes that is a sugio ideal 0u0  
[OP]: ok one minute.

You here something outside, but aren’t concerned. Even if he breaks everything you own, you don’t think you could ever stay mad at senpai.  
You grab your laptop and walk outside to see what he has set up. In your backyard garden you find the means to enter the game. The cruxctruder lies in the sand garden, and the lathe is next to the flowers you set by when you sip tea. He but the alchemiter in the middle of your pond, all you have to do is walk across the bridge or the stones. You walk to the cruxctruder and your sword appears sheathed on your side. In one fluid movement you jump, slash the top off of the cruxctruder, sheath your katana and do a sweet catch before doing a back flip and landing by the lathe. You carve yourself a totem and peer at your timer. Three minutes, not that bad according to what you have heard and seen. You take the alchemiter and place your cruxcite totem on the pedestal; while it is being scanned you turn to your kernelsprite. You throw in your tamagotci pet, which is a one of a kind frog edition. The sprite now bears the image of a frog, this is important according to your sources. You turn and find your cruxcite artifact, which is a red bonze tree. You slice it in half and look up at the meteor, you smile knowing how things will do sure will make you confident. There is a bright light and you feel the world slip away.

==> Japan Enter

Land of Pathways And Pendulums

You are happy to have finally entered, you will have work do know though. First you think it is time to just tell senpai how you feel and find out if he feels the same way. It is now are never we are making this happen bro, we are getting shit done.

==> Japan Spill Your Heart Out To Senpai

[KS]: senpai thank you for helping me to enter, and know I feel I must tell you something.  
[OP]: what is it kitty kiku ha-ha.  
[OP]: :3 Elsewhere In Paradox Space

A young country stand in his bedroom, today he will play a game with a ninety-nine other countries. He has been elected to be the leader of group two, you and your friends decided three groups would help you enter the faster; not so long anyone country might be in to bad of danger, but not so many you couldn’t manage them all. What is the mane of this country again?

==> Enter Name

Your name is America, and you are the HERO. You love FOOD especially BURGERS, and love to be the HERO. You like MOVIES and ACTION, you are brave some might even say KNIGHTLY. You are SUPER STRONG and the COOLEST. You feel like you are BIG STUFF and need a lot of SPACE, you tell people it is the reason you REVOLTED against the English jerk. You use a I Phone Fetch Modus, so you can store and retrieve tiems via your I phone.You strife specibus is BatKind cause that is so bad ass. Your pester chum handle is BurgerHero and u spk in srthnd lol noobs. You will be your groups HERO and beat this game, which the other countries have told you is a big deal. Oh hey look, he is finally messaging you.

==> Answer Bro

MapleLover [ML] began pestering BurgerHero [BH]  
[ML]: Hey Alfred are you ready to play.  
[BH]: yea, lk 2 hrs ago, whr wr u mty?  
[ML]: Alfred it is eight-forty five in the morning and we weren’t scheduled to start for another fifteen minutes.  
[BH]: so?  
[ML]: Uh never mind, let’s just hurry up and get this game started.  
[BH]: k, thks bro.  
[ML]: Ok, I can see your house.  
[ML]: What is with all of the trash all over, I mean there are burger wrappers and pizza boxes everywhere.  
[BH]: lol, frgt 2 cln sry bro.  
[ML]: Alfred your 238 years old, you have to grow up and stop acting like a teenager.  
[BH]: psh as if, jst gt 2 srvcng me so I cn be da hero.  
[ML]: Fine, whatever.

You laugh to yourself, you love teasing him it is so funny. You here something and turn around to find some weird thing with a platform in your room. You also notice that it smashed your bed, what the heck. Then you hear some noises in your storage room, he must be putting something in there.

[BH]: ey whts dis thg?  
[ML]: That is your alchemiter, you need to go open the croxtruder first.  
[BH]: k brb  
BurgerHero [BH] ceased pestering MapleLover [ML]

You head off toward your storage room and find that things have been moved around. Most of the boxes have been moved to the side, and two large machines now occupy the middle of the room. You head to the croxtruder and grab the handle. You try a small tug but it is stuck, so you just use your super strength and the top pops off. A green colored kernelsprite comes out along with a cruxcite dowel. You walk to the lathe and carve a totem, you wonder what you should prototype. Hmm? Oh you know, you rush to the attic and find Tony he is an alien. You and he are friends you found him in Roswell. He died but now you can bring him back. You throw him into the kernelsprite and you get TonySprite. That is so badass, you are like the most badass country ever if you do say so yourself lol. You go back to your room and put the totem on the pedestal. A baseball appears, you pick it up and swing your bat. There is a loud crack and it goes flying you look around but nothing has happened yet. You should only have like a minute left before that meteor gets here. You look out the window frowning, what the fuck man? Then as the meteor gets just above your house it vanishes.

==> America Enter  
Land Of Stars And Frogs

Wow that was close, but you guys it worked. You stand up and look out the window it would seem there are bright stars above and some below from what you can tell. Wow this place looks so cool; you can't wait to explore it. You retrieve your laptop and check to see if your bro is on. You want to tell him to hurry and build up. Darn it seems he is on right now. Oh well who else is on, oh look it is Japan. You guess you should check in and let him now you entered on schedule.

BurgerHero [BH] began pestering KimonoSamurai [KS]  
[BH]: ey  
[KS]: konichiwa America-san.  
[KS]: did you manage to enter the game yet?  
[BH]: ye hw’d u knw  
[KS]: my sources told me that you would enter shortly after Italy-san.  
[KS]: he was to be the first and then you, CM is almost entered.  
[BH]: lol u knw evrthg dn’t u kiku  
[KS]: no, but I will admit it is nice to know what is coming at times 0u0.  
[BH]: lol well mty ain’t bldng on so I guess I m stk 4 now  
[KS]: do not worry you will have much to do soon, and you will reach your gate not to long after.  
[BH]: tnks bro.  
[KS]: I must go Germany-san will be contacting me soon.  
[KS]: goodbye America-san.  
[BH]: peace yo  
KimonoSamurai [KS] ceased pestering BurgerHero [BH]

You wonder what he meant by you will be busy? You hear something behind you and when you turn around you see a small black imp. It looks kind of like Tony and is wearing, is that pasta? 

STRIFE

You draw your bat and aggrieve, you swing your bat at the things head. It auto parries the first hit, and then swing his claws at you. You do a spin kick and knock it back you. You bring your bat down hard on its head and it burst into grist. You take a breath, but then three more imps appear. Guess this is what Japan meant by you will be busy.

==> Be The One Who Everyone Forgets About

You are now another country you are…. Um… well. Hmm, who were you again? We can’t seem to remember you at all. You kind of look like America, but no hmm….

==> What Was Your Name Again

You remind us that your name is Canada and that you are America’s brother. You are shy and fill like a BLANK PAGE. No one can seem to remember you and it is almost as if you VANISH sometimes. You use a Book Modus, you store things in your book select the page to retrieve the object. You aren’t good at talking to people and have a VOID in your personality as a result. Your pesterchum handle is MapleLover and you speak in a shy and timid manner.  
You haven’t set your strife specibus yet, but you guess you will have to. You allocate it to stick kind and equip your hockey stick. you didn’t want to be on Alfred’s team but he made you, so your stuck being bossed around by him. You wanted to be in another group with a friend of yours but no, America wouldn’t let you. Oh if looks lime some one is pestering you guess you should get going.

MagicalGentleman [MG] began pestering MapleLover [ML]  
[MG]: Ello Canada, I hope you are ready to begin.  
[ML]: Yeah sure.  
[MG]: Good, I am connecting now.  
[MG]: Ok there, wow.  
[MG]: I can 6ee your hou6e.  
[ML]: Yes it seems you can manipulate your client’s environment.  
[ML]: You should begin deploying the in game constructs.  
[MG]: Ok fine, ju67 one 6ec.

You here crashes down stairs, and a cry. You wonder what that could have been, you hope everything is ok.

[ML]: What was that noise?  
[MG]: Um well don’t get your knicker6 in a bunch bu7…  
[MG]: I might have acciden7ally cru6hed your pe7 bear.  
[ML]:….  
[ML]:….  
[ML]: You did what?  
[ML]: What in the hell?  
[MG]: Oh calm down it i6n’t a big deal.  
[MG]: Be6ide6 i7 was an acciden7, my finger 6lipped.  
[ML]: Oh great that fixes everything doesn’t it.  
[MG]: Wow pa66ive aggre66ive much.  
[ML]: Why you…  
[ML]: Uh never mind.  
[ML]: Forget this I am going to enter this stupid game  
MapleLover [ML] ceased pestering MagicalGentleman [MG]

That jerk you can’t believe he kills your pet, and then says your being to upset. You get up and head down stairs to get this over with. You find the cruxctruder in the living room, under it is your dear pet polar bear, Kumajirou. You can’t help but feel tear began to swell up; he was your closet friend. You turn to the cruxctruder and get mad; you punch the handle and the top flies off. Huh, oh right you do have super strength like Alfred you just forget. Guess it is because you tend to get depressed. You look at your timer ten minutes, cool two more than Alfred got. You look at the kernelsprite frowning, and then you remember something. You pick up kumajirou and throw him into it, it has become KumajirouSprite.  
You grab the cruxcite dowel and head toward your study. You look in and find the lathe where your potted plant was, and it seems the alchemiter has smashed your desk. You hate that prick; you see why Alfred revolted against him. You go to the lathe and start to carve the stupid totem. You take the totem to the alchemiter and it is scanned. A maple leaf appears on the platform you bring out your hockey stick and smash it. You blink but nothing happens, hmm. It took Alfred a minute to, you go back to the front room and look at the timer it is on thirty seconds. As it counts down you figure that it you will enter just as it hits zero. That would mean you would all enter depending on when the game wanted you to, interesting.  
You watch it hit zero and fell like you are floating in a void and then everything disappears.

==> Canada Enter  
Land Of Maple And Silence

You kind of stumble as you feel world come back underneath you. You wonder what it looks like outside, you check out the window. You notice that it is full of giant maple trees everywhere; you also notice that it is eerily quite. You hear another crash and turn to see a strange desk looking machine. You hear your phone and check it. Ok apparently this is called a punch designex; you walk over and start trying to figure it out. It seems you can enter a code in tone part, and there is a slot to insert a captchalogue card. You get out the card with your hockey stick and turn it around. You enter the code and insert it into the slot, the card is punched. Hmm, you look around and then find a book. It is Maximum Rider you insert the code and punch the card; you also punch the code for your laptop. Then you take of your glasses and captchalogue them. You punch that card as well. You go and make a totem for all the things you have punched. Then on a hunch you overlap the punched hockey stick card and the punched Maximum Rider Book card. You also overlap the card with your glasses and the card with your laptop. You go the alchemiter and start alchemizing; first you make a new laptop. You then alchemize a pair of glasses; it seems these things cost grist. You have a fair 350 shale amount more than Alfred, maybe because you entered after him. You alchemize the totem of your laptop and glasses. You get Apple-Wear, a pair of glasses that can do everything your computer could. It cost 20 build grist and 7 shale; but you have 500 build grist and 350 shale for your beginning limit. You laugh you guess you beat your brother at something for once; it seems to make you feel a bit better. You also alchemize the other overlapped totem, you get the Winged Glory. It is a hockey stick that has wings on the side and can create a breeze to deflect projectiles to a point. It cost 78 build grist and 41 shale. You hear something you grab your new hockey stick and go investigate.

==> Be The Other Leader

You think it would be a great ideal to be the leader of the third team. Well duh of course how else would be, plus you like to call it alpha team. What was your name again?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Switzerland and you are the leader of group three or alpha team. You wanted to have all the groups have code names, but Italy and strategy Poland couldn’t remember them. You have a habit for saving and like to remain NEUTRAL. You are great at STRATIGY and understanding your enemies MIND. You could even be called a PRINCE of STRATIEGY.  
Your pesterchum handle is CheeseMilitia and you speak in a neutral tone.  
Your strife specibus is RifleKind and is equipped with a SIG SG 550 service rifle. You also have a 2x PistolKind equipped with a twin Glocks, and a BladeKind with a Swiss army knife. You can never be too careful when it comes to being equipped. You have an Array Fetch Modus. It is almost time foe you to begin this game you are to play. You would have had your sister go first so you could be her server player, but you seem to since that it might be more dangerous in the game. So you have arranged for a dear friend to be her server player so you could enter first and set up a safe area for her. It would seem that your sister is messaging in you, you better answer her.

AutumnFlower [AF] began pestering CheeseMilitia [CM]  
[AF]: hello big brother  
[CM]: hello lili.  
[CM]: are you ready to play the game?  
[AF]: um, yes i am I just connected in fact  
[CM]: good, and did you read the guide pc found in that obscure server.  
[AF]: yes i did, brother  
[CM]: that is good it will save time.  
[CM]: from what japan has told me there will be little time allocated to each of us to enter.  
[AF]: ok, i am going to but the things in the guest room  
[AF]: i might have to expand some, but i think we have enough build grist  
[CM]: yes thank you lili that would be perfect.  
[CM]: so did you make it to your cottage safely?  
[AF]: yes bach, thank you  
[CM]: I wish you could have just stayed here, but we all have to be at are own actual houses for some reason.  
[CM]: I am sorry sister.  
[AF]: don’t be brother, i am fine  
[AF]: besides i can come back once we are in the game right  
[CM]: yes I have been assured of this; it was a condition of me playing in fact.  
[AF]: aw thanks big brother that is so sweet  
[CM]:  
[AF]: ok, i finished setting up the machines  
[CM: ok I will have my phone so if you need to pester me go ahead lili.  
[C]M]: I will be back soon, I love you lili  
[AF]: I love you too bach  
CheeseMilitia [CM] ceased pestering AutumnFlower [AF]

You are thankful for the guide that they found, it was found on some mysterious server out is space. It was written by one TentacleTherapist, they seem to have written a very detailed guide. You walk to the spare guest room, and can’t believe it. The room is about twice its original size and everything has been removed, and replaced with all the free in game construct. You walk to the cruxctruder and think how to open it for a minute. Finally you pull out your service rifle and shoot the handle in the middle, it spins and the top pops right off. Out come a grey kernelsprite and a grey cruxcite dowel. You look at the timer that has begun of five minutes. You walk over to the lathe and get a totem, and then go to the alchemiter. Like you said it is so nice to have a guide to explain what to do. You on the pedestal a wheel of cheese appear, oh that reminds you. You turn to the kernelsprite and retrieve a piece of Swiss cheese you have on hand. You throw it into the sprite, it becomes SwissSprite. You turn to the cheese wheel, no point in wasting good cheese. You grab it and in one huge bite eat half of it, you instantly regret it. It is the worst tasting thing you have ever eaten in your life; it is an absolute insult to cheese. You spit it out and throw the rest of it into the air. You pull out your gun and unload on the thing tearing it to bits with bullet spray. You look at the time five, four, three, two, one… There is a light and suddenly everything disappears

==> Switzerland Enter  
Land Of Mountains And Thought

Your head hurts a bit, but you set up. You look out the window and you see you are on top of a mountain, above in the sky is some sort of light show. You wonder if you are in the Alps, but instantly now better. Japan was cryptic but he did lead you to believe you would be leaving your world behind. You here something and draw your gun. You turn around and it turn out to just be your sprite. You guess it has something to tell you.

==> Be Sleeping Senpai

You are a country currently sleeping; you are also awake on the moon of derse. You have been awake for a thousand years now, and constantly wake up here. What is your name senpai?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Greece, and you have a bit of narcolepsy problem. This is due to the fact your dream self is constantly being woken up here on derse. The creatures above derse wake you often. Thanks to your habit of falling asleep you can sometimes by INVISIBLE and have a VOID in your social skills at time. You love CATS and the old traditions. You even like to practice PHILOSOPHY at times and are a pretty good MAGE. Your pesterchum handle is OlympusPhilosopher and you speak in a sleepy and charming manner, though tend to fall asleep while speaking :3 Greece Awaken

You jolt awake, and rub the back of your head. What the hell, you look down and see one of your cats must have jumped on your head and woke him up. You stretch and rub your eyes, you guess since you are still at your computer you can get on with the game. You would waste time talking to Japan, but he is asleep and you don’t see yourself falling asleep for a couple minutes at the least. You guess you can just message your sever player.

OlympusPhilosopher [OP] began pestering TomatoesToreador [TT]  
[OP]: hey you ready to play this game  
[TT]: oh hey Greece, yeah sure.  
[TT]: just give me a sec to connect.  
[TT]: ok done, hey I see your house.  
[OP]: yeah, that is a part of the game  
[OP]: I need you to deploy something’s from the menu  
[TT]: ok yeah just one sec dude.  
You hear something, probably nothing bad. But then after a second and third loud crash you also hear a squeal. Ok you are not sure what that was, but you are a little worried.

[OP]: ok what was that noise  
[TT]: um ok don’t freak out, but….  
[TT]: I broke a table and killed a couple of your cats.  
[OP]:…..  
[OP]: what???  
[OP]: by zeus, what the fuck  
[TT]: I am sorry dude, I didn’t mean to.  
[TT]: theses controls are hard, come on you didn’t break anything setting up?  
[OP]: no you ass i didn’t  
[OP]: uh ok fine *deep breath*  
[OP]: i am ok i just  
[OP]: need to calm down  
[TT]: ok, not to make things worse but I dropped the table on the cruxctruder and the timer started at seven minutes.  
[OP]: uh fuck, well it is not your fault about that  
[OP]: they come when they come even if you don’t play this game  
[TT]: }: [  
[TT]: well have you seen the meteors, yet?  
[OP]: no, i just woke up, or fell asleep  
[TT]: … OK?  
[TT]: well some smaller ones have been landing all over, the cost and got one of my cities.  
[OP]: sorry, i hope you are ok  
[TT]: yeah, thanks.  
[OP]: i am going to go now talk to you later  
[TT]: bye.  
OlympusPhilosopher [OP] ceased pestering TomatoesToreador [TT]

You head out into the hall and walk to your study. You find your cruxtruder and your alchemiter. You look around and can’t find the lathe, then the room expands and the lathe is deployed. You go to the cruxctruder and find your kernelsprite. Hmm you see you dead cat, you frown. You reach down and scoop up the cat then throw it into the kernelsprite. It turns into CatSprite, you are happy he is back. You get your cruxcite dowel and walk to the lathe. You carve a totem and then go to the alchemiter, it is scanned. A telescope appears on the and you smash your cross into it. It shatters and you can feel the world slipping away. [AF]:

==>Greece Enter  
Land Of Labyrinth And Secrets

We would have you go rush to look out the window and look at your land. You would see that below there is a vast labyrinth that covers the entire planet. But you were knocked back when you entered, and it knocked you out so we will move on to another hero for now.

==> Be The English Prick

You are now England and you are not a prick; Even if America would disagree with you. You love MAGIC and WIZARDS, and also on a unrelated subject PIRATES. You practices the black magic, and conceder yourself a talented MAGE. You also study the stars, and Space. Your pesterchum handle is MagicalGentleman and You 6peak in a my67ical and proper manner. You have a Spell Fetch Modus you have to summon things using a minor incantation, the bigger the item the bigger the incantation. Your strife specibus is WANDKIND, but you only have a toy wand equipped. You have just helped your client player enter, and you watch as he does some alchemy. Hmm that gives you a few ideas actually, but you will have to worry about that later. Right now you have to connect… your server player. Uh why did you have to get him as your server player?  
Oh damn there he is now, oh well time to get it over with you guess.

EccentricRomantic [ER] began pestering MagicalGentleman [MG]  
[ER]: -@h England why did y-@u n-@t tell me y-@u already g-@t my sweet s-@n int-@ the game?! I w-@rry y-@u kn-@w!  
[MG]: How did you know 7ha7 he wa6 in already?  
[ER]: he messaged me duh!  
[MG]: Well I wa6 bu6y building hi6 hou6e up 6orry!  
[ER]: uh s-@ pretenti-@us! get -@ver y-@urself.  
[ER]: prick! *he mutters kn-@wing the prick will hear him*  
[MG]: 6peak for your6elf you a66hole, you have 7hey dumbe67 7yping quirk ever by 7he way.  
[ER]: ha my r-@ses are better that y-@ur fucking letters, S-@ un-@riginal.  
[ER]: and what the fuck is this I am hearing ab-@ut y-@u killing my s-@ns bear?  
[MG]: Will you ju67 6hu7 7he fuck up and connect already, you 67ucl up French piece of 6hi7?  
[ER]: -@ne I already have, sec-@nd you sh-@uldn’t yell at s-@me-@ne wh-@ can manipulate y-@ur envir-@nment!

You hear a crash somewhere and then the croxtruder land right beside you almost hitting you. You scowl, that ass did not just. Oh fuck more crashes, what is he doing fuck.

[MG]: Wha7 7he hell you almo67 hi7 me, you could have killed me?!  
[ER]: yes like h-@w y-@u killed Canada’s bear, maybe kn-@w y-@u will be m-@re c-@nsiderate.  
[MG]: Why you 6nob how dare you 6peak 7o me like that.  
[ER]: haha st-@p England y-@u are making me blush, if I didn’t kn-@w better I w-@uld say y-@u had a hate crush on me!  
[MG]: Uh fuck I wi6h Greece never 7old you abou7 7ho6e fucking quadren76, now you alway6 bring i7 up.  
[ER]: well y-@u d-@ find me pretty l-@ath-@m, maybe y-@u sh-@uld think ab-@ut it.  
[MG]: WHA7!?!  
[MG]: Are you really 6ugge67ing 7ha7 we...  
[MG]: 7hat i… wi7h… wi7h you…  
[ER]: we;; we have hated each -@ther f-@r years, and it even if y-@u d-@n’t like them the quadrants make things simpler.  
[ER]: plus they are as -@ld as ancient Greece and grandpa r-@me s-@ maybe we sh-@uld um, y-@u kn-@w give it a try!  
[ER]: -@nly if y-@u want I mean!  
[MG]: …..  
[MG]: Well fuck, I wa6n’7 I mean…  
[MG]: … I didn’7 6u6pect thi6 I..  
[MG]: I don’7 know maybe, but… let’6 ju67 ge7 in 7he game fir67 7hen we can 7alk abou7 i7 ok.  
[ER]: hey I am!

Suddenly your toilet is dropped on the cruxtruder and it opens. Out comes a deep green kernelsprite, and the timer starts on…  
OH FUCK!! It started on only two minutes, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!!  
Great now you have to fucking hurry, you jump up and think of what to prototype. Then you see something being throw into the sprite by the cursor, Are those they crown jewels? Why do they look busted to fuck and why are they not in there case?! Oh that must have been what you heard earlier, oh well no time. You get a cruxcite dowel and run to your library, sure enough the lathe is wear the crown jewels case once sat. You go to it and carve your totem using the pre punched card France left by it. You don’t see the alchemiter, but then the wall between your study and the library disappears. You can now see the alchemiter has broken your desk and chair both. You are a little ticked, but you guess you deserve it for wrecking Canada’s house and killing his bear. You go to the alchemiter and it scans the totem, a tea pot appears on the pedestal. Since your only weapon on hand is a toy wand, you grab it and throw it against the wall. It shatters just in time, yousee a blinding light and then nothing.

==> England Enter  
Land Of Tomes And Frogs

Mm ouch that hurt, you get up and make your way back to your room. as you get to your door you stop, there on the ground lies a fairy. It is one of your magic friends that no one else can see; it must have been killed when you enter. You frown and pick the little think up, she fits in the palm of your hand. After a moment of thought you turn to your sprite and place her into it. It becomes FairyqueenSprite. You smile then return to your room, and get on the computer. It seems France has left some messages.

[ER]: wait y-@u d-@n’t even kn-@w where t-@ g-@ yet!  
[ER]: fine y-@u f-@und that here I will just sh-@w y-@u the -@ther.  
[ER]: hurry, hurry five sec-@nds left!!!  
[MG]: Hey I am back  
[ER]: -@h thank g-@d, I was actually w-@rried!  
[MG]: Wai7 really?  
[ER]: yes, I s-@rt -@f care, I mean if any-@ne -@r anything is g-@ing t-@ kill y-@u it is g-@ing t-@ be me!!!  
[MG]: Wow…  
[MG]:7hank6 I gue66.  
[ER]: n-@ pr-@blem!  
[MG]: I gue66 I feel the 6ame way 6or7 of, but I don’7 know i7 i6 weird.  
[MG]: I ju67 can’7 explain i7.  
[MG]: Like.. ok ju67 7el me 7hi6 why now? You have been 7alking abou7 7he6e quadrent6 for month6 why a6k now.  
[ER]: well… I d-@n’t kn-@w... I just….  
[ER]: I mean I guess I always th-@ught ab-@ut it but wanted m-@re time t-@ think, we are c-@untries we live s-@ l-@ng I th-@ught it c-@uld wait.  
[ER]: but n-@w with the game, and are lives -@n the line I figured it was n-@w are never.  
[MG]: yeah I gue66 I can 6ee 7ha7, well I…  
[MG]: I mean… um…  
[ER]: hehe -@k wait, d-@n’t answer yet. take s-@me time t-@ think and we will talk late, besides I have a few m-@re pe-@ple t-@ c-@nfess t-@ in -@ther quadrants.  
[MG]: Um yeah ok, 7alk 7o you la7er I gue66…  
[ER]: s-@ ad-@rable when y-@u are shy, later <3 Mage Ascend

You grab the wand and make your way to the stairs; you walk up to the attic and on to the roof. You wonder why you came up here; it isn’t high enough for you to reach the gate yet.

==> Mage Ascend

You can’t it is impossible, at least you are pretty sure that it is.

==> Mage Use The Wand, Ascend

OK you are hearing voices in your head, you are not sure if you should be worried. Maybe it is the stress; maybe you hit your head when you entered. Can a country get a concussion you wonder? Well you deiced to give it a try anyway, even though your spell often backfire or don’t work. You close your eyes and raise the wand; you can feel a dark energy surround you. You summon your will and then feel yourself began to float. You open your eyes and sure enough you are floating, then you look up and you smile. And then you launch yourself up through your first gate.

==> England Enter First Gate

You touch down softly in a strange place, the ground is cold and you can see giant books everywhere. The sky is dark and it seems somewhat quite. You go and start looking around.

==> Be The Romantic

You are now the romantic who has recently become obsessed with quadrants. You would explain the quadrants but you did at a world meeting once, and no one seemed to care. What was your name again?

==> Enter Name

Your name is France and as previously mentioned you are kind of a ROMANTIC. You like to ship people, and feel like you are an orchestrater of the HEART. You have a love art and music, and write love song. As such you sometimes fancy yourself a BARD of sorts, the kind that uses beauty and emotion. Your pesterchum handle is EccentricRomantic and y-@u type in a s-@ft but em-@tional t-@ne! You use a Tree fetch modus, and have it set to leaves. Your strife specibus is BladeKind and you have a rapier equipped. You look at your screen and wonder if you did the right choice telling England you were pitch for him. These quadrants were weird, but they explained some emotions even if they make things a bit more confusing at times. Oh well guess you will just have to see, in the mean time you should probably enter this game. You would normally screw around, but with so many players you don’t have anytime. So you will just contact your server player to connect to you already.

EccentricRomantic [ER] began pestering HeadstrongBatleaxe [HB]  
[ER]: b-@nj-@ur! I was h-@ping y-@u c-@uld g-@ ahead and c-@nnect t-@ me.  
[HB]: UHHH FINE WHATEVER  
[HB]: BUT WHY AM I NOT THE LEADER OF THE GROUP OR AT LEAST GROUP 3  
[ER]: ask the higher ups, th-@se wh-@ knew m-@re ab-@ut the game entered first!  
[ER]: even as f-@ur in a chain -@f ten I kn-@w s-@ very little ab-@ut this game -@ther than what the guide says!  
[ER]: and we were all sent the file f-@r it, s-@ why all had that basic inf-@rmati-@n!   
[HB]: AND ANOTHER THING HOW DID HE EVEN FIND THAT FILE, IT WAS IN A SERVER OFF FLOATING IN SPACE  
[HB]: IF YOU TYPE IN THE QUADANENTS IN A COMPUTER THE POINT INTO A PITCH BLACK ABYSS  
[ER]: beats me! listen I get y-@u want answers but we are in a hurry s-@ just c-@nnect and depl-@y the basics please!  
[HB]: FINE I AM JUST SAYING IT WOULD BE NICE TO BE IN THE LOOP  
EccentricRomantic [ER] ceased pestering HeadstrongBatleaxe [HB]

You pout, why did you get stuck with him for a server player? Oh well it could be worse you guess. You hear a very loud crash and what sounds like something breaking. Then you hear a noise and your room grew in length. The croxtruder and the lathe are then dropped into your room. You look at the thing wondering how to open it, and then your bed is dropped on it. Ok well you guess that will work, out comes a rose colored kernelsprite. You already know what you are going to prototype first, you throw in a actual rose and it becomes RoseSprite. That will do for now, you will figure something else out later. Your timer starts at five minutes, which should be plenty of time. You look around for the pre punched card for a minute and when you finally find it on your desk you only have three minutes left. Ok fuck, you go and carve the totem and then go look for the alchemiter. It isn’t hard to find, you heard it come from the grand foyer and sure enough there it is. You go to the thing and but the totem in place. After being scanned a Champaign bottle appears, you grab it and smash it.

==> France Enter  
Land Of Roses And Mirrors

You land on your bottom and when you stand up you head to stare out the window. You see roses covering everything and the sky is a beautiful rose pink with clouds the color of cotton candy. You can’t wait to explore it looks so fantastic.

==> Be Someone Else Already

You are now the shy country, you blush when we are you. You think we would rather be your big brother, but we would really like to know your name. Would you mind telling us your name perhaps?

==> Tell Us You’re Name

Your name is Liechtenstein as you mentioned you are timid and shy. You stick close to your big brother, but follow your HEART. You love games, and role play. You like healers and SYLPHS; you don’t do anything to intense though your brother would never allow it. You were wanted to play this game at first and asked your brother, but then you learned it was dangerous. But your brother said it was vital and he could protect you so you are not too scared. Your pesterchum handle is AutumnFlower and you type in a quite and polite manner. You have a Diary Fetch Modus, you write down the item to take it and draw a line through it to retrieve it. You were hoping to never have to allocate your strife specibus, but you had to. As a country, you can use weapons pretty naturally; plus your big brother taught you about combat and survival. So he gave you a PistolKind with a glock equipped, and you also have a BladeKind with a broad sword equipped.  
You have been building on your brothers house for a while now, trying to avoid playing. But you know you will have to soon, oh it looks like it is sooner than you think. Looks like your server player is messaging you, guess you should answer them.

MajesticHills [MH] began pestering AutumnFlower  
[MH]: Hello Liechtenstein.  
[AF]: hello  
[MH]: Are You Ready To Began Playing The Game?  
[AF]: yes, I already started playing with brother  
[MH]: Yes, That Is Good.  
[MH]: So May I Connect To You Now Then?  
[AF]: um well… yes I am ready  
[MH]: It Is Ok Lili, No Need To Be Scared.  
[MH]: I Will Keep You Safe, I Promised Your Brother After All.  
[AF]: yes I know, and I trust you  
[AF]: I am just nervous about beginning the game  
[MH]: Understandable, I Will Try To Be As Helpful As Possible.  
[MH]: I Will Start Deploying The Basic In-Game Construct Now.

You hear a light crash, she must be putting them down a bit more gently then you did. You hear a little bit of shuffling and decide to just give her a moment to set up. You trust her after all; she would never wreck someone’s house. When you stop hearing things moving around you figure she is finished.

[AF]: um thank you  
[MH]: You Are Welcome Dear.  
[MH]: I Have Moved Some Furniture Around, And Deployed All The Items.  
[MH]: I Put Them All In The Living Room.  
[AF]: thank you  
[AF]: um could you open the cruxtruder for me  
[MH]: Certainly My Dear, One Moment.  
[MH]: Ok It Is Open, I Do Apologize I Damaged A Desk Slightly.  
[AF]: oh no it is fine, I understand  
[AF]: ok well, I guess I will go and enter than  
[MH]: Do Not Worry I Will Be Looking After You, And Your Brother Should Be Able To Reach You Eventually If You Enter.  
[AF]: thank you that makes me feel better  
[AF]: I will message you later, goodbye  
[MH]: Goodbye, Dear.  
AutumnFlower [AF] ceased pestering MajesticHills [MH]


	2. Rush To Enter

You are glad your brother found you such a nice server player, you feel bad for some people. It would suck to have to put up with someone who was careless, or insensitive manipulating your environment. You walk to the living room of your cottage; you usually stay with your big brother Switzerland but you had to come here for the game. You walk up to the kernelsprite and conceder what to prototype. You throw in a chocolate bar and one of your dresses, it becomes ChocolateSprite. It is a little girl made of chocolate wearing your dress, you think this will do. You grab the orange cruxcite dowel by writing it down in your diary. The image of the item appears next to it on the page and the code beside that. You walk to the lathe and draw a line through what you wrote. See simple, now you have the dowel back. You take it and the pre punched card, and use the lathe. You take your new totem to the alchemiter. It is scanned, and a little snow globe appears on the platform. In a split second you retrieve the glock for your strife specibus and shot the thing. Big brother taught you not to fool around and to stay armed, so you guess you will be ok till he gets here.

==> Liechtenstein Enter   
Land Of Meadows And Pillars

You blink and are thankful it was a soft entry. You guess you should look out the window and tell everyone what your land looks like. After all that is something we want to know right. You look out and see meadows full of beautiful, and there are pillars spread about.

==> Hello

Huh, what was that? You look around and ask hello when you don’t see anyone.

==> Sylph You Should Sleep

Wait, um what? You mean me and who are you? Am I just hearing things.

==> Sleep It Will Help You I Promise

Ok you guess you will go to sleep then. You go to your room and lie down to take a nap. You lie there thinking who you will go to sleep with all that is going on. You don’t know it but you are going to have help, you close your eyes and fall asleep.

==> Years In The Future But Not Many

We see a Quest bent Emissary, draped in tattered garments. She is typing commands into a screen. On it is a girl, the girl we just were in fact. You sent her to go to sleep. She will talk to you in her sleep on the moon, today she and a few others will wake up but that is not important at the moment. You turn to another screen, this one has someone you talk to on the moon a lot. It shows him a bit further in the future. We will catch up with you then if fact.

==> Be Someone Else

You are now the very nice and polite country. What was your name again?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Ukraine, and you are the very polite country who is Liechtenstein’s server player. You love HARD WORK and nature; you wish everyone could SEE the beauty in LIFE. You have a Puzzle Fetch Modus. Your strife specibus is ForkKind and it has a pitch fork equipped. Your pesterchum handle is MajesticHills and You Type In A Proper And Civilized Manner. You are so happy to be playing this game, you don’t know to much about it but are still sum what in the know. You notice that Liechtenstein went to sleep, so you block her door so no imps can get in. You guess you can go ahead and enter then since see will be out for a bit. Oh there is your brother now, better answer him.

VodkaComrade [VC] began pesteing MajesticHills [MH]  
[VC]: Hello, sister are you ready to play the game?  
[MH]: Hello Brother, Yes I Am Thank You.  
[MH]: So Are You Ok Brother?  
[VC]: Yes, I am fine the meteors do not scare me like some others.  
[MH]: That Is Good And Sister?  
[VC]: She will not stop trying to pester me, so I blocked her… again.  
[MH]: Yes I Know How She Is.  
[MH]: But Don’t Worry It Will Be Ok.  
[VC]: Ok I have connected.  
[VC]: Now I deploy something’s right?  
[MH]: Yes Please Brother I Would Most Appreciate That.

You hear some crashes and you suppose it can’t be that bad. Your brother would not break anything on purpose, but well the controls can be tricky. You are jolted out of your train of thought as a sound coming from behind you causes you to jump. Oh, it seems he has chosen to but the lathe in your room.

[VC]: Ok, I have finished.  
[MH]: Thank You, Were Are The Other Machines?  
[VC]: The alchemiter is in the front room, and the cruxctruder is in your kitchen.  
[MH]: Ok, I Will Go Then.  
[MH]: Would You Mind Opening The Cruxctruder For Me When I Get There.  
[VC]: Ok, I will do that and when you are in get PC to connect to me.  
[MH]: Yes That Would Be Best, Also I Am Happy For You Two.  
[VC]: Uh… sis stop nothing is going on….. well I mean…  
[MH]: I Do Apologize If I Upset You, I Was Just Stating The Fact.  
[VC]: No it is fine… thanks sis.  
[MH]: Goodbye Brother.  
[VC]: Bye Ukraine.  
MajesticHills [MH] ceased pestering VodkaComrade [VC]

You smile to yourself and giggle a bit on the inside. Your brother is such a polar bear, and it is cute this thing those two have. You get up and make your way to the hallway. You then proceed down stairs, past the alchemiter to the kitchen. True to his word, when you reach the kitchen your toilet is dropped on the cruxtruder the timer is on fifteen minutes. You frown thinking he could have found a better choice, but you suppose he could have found a worse one too. Out comes your kernelsprite, hmm what should you prototype. Well you do have a yak out back that is old; you go out to the yak. You then prototype it and get YakSprite, you then prototype a plow. Great now he can always help you with working the fields. You go back in and see you have wasted a good five minutes with prototyping. You take the cruxcite dowel to the lathe in your room and carve a totem. You can see some of where your brother is building up while you enter. You go back downstairs and but the totem on the small pedestal. It is being scanned and then a pumpkin appears on the platform. You think for a moment, then you get out your pitchfork. You stab the thing then throw it up in the air, when it comes back down you smash it with the blunt end.

==> Ukraine Enter  
Land Of Hills And Decay

==> Be Someone Else So We Can Move On Already.

You be one of the other countries that haven’t entered yet. You set in your room a little in the future as you are further on your chain, not much though. So what is your name?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Spain, and you have a love for SHIPS and sailing. You are charming and sometimes use a ROGUEISH manner. You love your family and friends and think of them all as your BLOOD. You love tomatoes almost as much as your LITTLE BUDDY. You use a Message In A Bottle Fetch Modus, And A AxeKind strife specibus equipped with a battle axe. Your pesterchum handle is TomatoesToreador and you type in a suave manner };) . You are waiting for your little buddy to message you so you can start the game. You have been building on Greece’s house for a bit now about a good twenty minutes. He fell asleep when he entered, big surprise. You are bored and oh, yes it looks like someone is pestering you. Oh good it is your little buddy now you can get a move on.

AgitatedAggriever [AA] began pestering TomatoesToreador [TT]  
[AA]: HEY BASTARD ARE YOU READY TO PLAY THE GAME*hurry up you stupid idiot*  
[TT]: ok my little buddy.  
[AA]: DON’T CALL ME THAT *stupid tomato bastard*  
[TT]: ha-ha yes I am ready to play.  
[AA]: FINE I WILL CONNECT *don’t fucking rush me asshole*  
[TT]: I am not, I just don’t want to get hit by a meteor }:[  
[AA]: FINE *sorry I know*  
[TT]: it is ok, just connect and start deploying things.  
[AA]: RIGHT RIGHT I KNOW *you only read the damn guide to me ten fucking times you ass*  
[TT]: ha-ha oh little buddy you are so cute when you get upset.  
[AA]: STFU *or I will drop the lathe on you*  
[TT]: ok ok fine ha-ha just teasing you };]  
[AA]: I AM FLIPPING YOU OFF RIGHT NOW *I will show you asshole*

You then hear a crash and turn around. You see the cruxctruder has shattered a shelf full of those ships in a bottle, you have tons of those things but you are still sad some got broke. You then see the lathe dropped on your bed and shrug. You hear something coming from down stairs and sigh, oh well you figured he would trash your house when you learned how the game worked.

[TT]: you done destroying things?  
[AA]: HA-HA WHO IS LAUGHING NOW *yeah I guess, sorry but it was quick at least*  
[TT]: it is fine I broke something in greece’s house so it is chill, besides I figured you would.  
[AA]: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN *god damn Spanish prick*  
[TT]: ha-ha nothing, just when you get pouty you break things.  
[AA]: WHATEVER *just hurry so you don’t get killed*  
[TT]: right, goodbye little buddy and be safe.  
[AA]: WHAT DID I- *oh never mind goodbye*  
AgitatedAggriever [AA] ceased pestering TomatoesToreador [TT]

You laugh to yourself; oh he is always so pouty. But you don’t mind guess it just goes to show. You go to the alchemiter and look at it; yep there is only one way to do this in your opinion. You get out your battle axe and hack the lid off with one swipe. Out comes a red kernelsprite and the time which seem to be on five minutes. You wonder if everyone is getting such short time limits, oh well. You get out a cruxcite dowel and look around for the pre punched card. You see your old matador custom being thrown into the kernelsprite by the cursor. It is MatadorSprite now, great you were thinking something different but you guess it is fine. You find that the pre punched card is actual on the lathe, which does make since. You ignore the fact you didn’t look there first and go about carving the totem. You leave your room and search around a bit, you realize you forgot to ask where he but the alchemiter. You finally find the thing in foyer, you go and but the totem on the pedestal. It is scanned and a tiny ship appears on the platform, you don’t want to but you guess you have to break it. You bring your axe up and close your eyes before bringing it back down. You are thrown back as a blinding light appears.

==> Spain Enter  
Land Of Ships And Storms

==> Be The Little Buddy

You decide to leave him for a while and be his little buddy. You frown at us of course you are you who else would you be, and don’t fucking call me little buddy. You seem angry, what is your name?

==> Enter Name

You are Southern Italy, of Romano. You are the less half of Italy and though the oldest of the brothers didn’t INHEIRET much. At times you feel like you got a bad hand in life, but you don’t care you are not the type to feel sorry for themselves. You just keep moving and HOPE things get better. You use a scratch and sniff fetch modus Spain bought you, you said it was cute which pissed you off more. Your strife specibus is ProjectileKind, which you use a sling shot to shoot tomatoes and stones at people. Your pesterchum handle is AgitatedAggriever and YOU TYPE IN A CRABBY AND FUCKING VULGAR MANNER *and mumble shit at the end of your damn sentences because you fucking can* You decide to contact your server player so you can get on with this stupid game.

AgitatedAggriever [AA] began pestering LotusDragon [LD]  
[AA]: HEY YOU THERE*i am ready to play this stupid fucking game*  
[LD]: ok give me one moment to connect.  
[LD]: ok I am connected,  
[AA]: GREAT NOW WE ARE GET THIS DONE *we are making this shit happen*  
[LD]: he-he yes we are bro.  
[LD]: I am about to deploy the cruxctruder in your room, I figured I should give you fair warning.  
[AA]: THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP  
[AA]: *fuck that still made my heart jump*  
[LD]: I do apologize.  
[LD]: I shall be expanding your living room to accommodate the totem lathe and the alchemiter.  
[AA]: HEY HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO OPEN THIS SHIT *i got a fucking slingshot and all i have for ammo are tomatoes and rocks*  
[LD]: well I could open it by dropping something on it, but whatever I use will be damaged if not broken.  
[AA]: JUST USE THE COFFEE TABLE *the thing is a fucking eye sore anyway*  
[LD]: ok, I will.  
[LD]: you should get going now.  
[AA]: YEAH YEAH I AM ON IT *thanks i guess*  
[LD]: no problem, we all have to work together if we are going to play this game.  
[LD]: goodbye.  
LotusDragon [LD] ceased pestering AgitatedAggriever [AA]

You look at the cruxtruder now that it is open. The timer has started on five minutes, fucking stupid timer why so god damn soon. You get up and retrieve a cruxcite dowel, and the pre punched card. You look at the sprite and wonder what you should prototype. You shrug and just throw a tomato into it, why the fuck do you care what your sprite is. You then proceed down stairs to your front room. In the middle of the room sits the alchemiter, against the wall to its right rest the totem lathe. You go to the lathe and carve the damn totem. You then walk to the alchemiter and scan the totem. A tomato appears; you pick it up and take a bite. Ah fuck this shit is fucking awful, it sucks almost as bad as England’s cooking. ALL MOST!!! Not quite that horrible though.

==> Romano Enter  
Land Of Fields And Angels

==> Be The Other Country Who Likes To Yell

You are now the other country who likes to yell a lot. But oh fucking well you will yell all you like. What was your name again?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Denmark, and you are a true warrior. You love to fight and do whatever it takes to protect your friends who are like BLOOD to you. You have a habit for being reckless which causes you to get in trouble at times. Your skills in battle are practically INHEIRENT, but you skill train so you don’t get sloppy. You use a memory fetch modus, so you can practice your brain as well. This was a result of someone calling you a dumb brute and you decide fuck that ass you will show them. Your strife specibus is AxeKind and you wield a Two Sided Battle Axe. Your pesterchum handle is HeadstrongBatleaxe and WHEN YOU TYPE YOU TEND TO BE LOUD AND ALWAYS PUT YOUR OPPINION IN. You were just about to contact your server player so you could enter the game.

HeadstrongBatleaxe [HB] began pestering SupernaturalEnigma [SE]  
[HB]: HEY I AM READY TO PLAY THE GAME.  
[SE]: ok I will connect to you then.  
[HB]: SO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE FUCK IS ACTUALLY GOING ON, DID YOUR FRIENDS SAY ANYTHING TO YOU  
[SE]: I am still looking into it.  
[SE]: my input right now maybe incorrect and overall basic.  
[HB]: OK I KNOW YOU’RE ALWAYS THIS VAGUE, BUT CAN WE TONE IT DOWN JUST A BIT.  
[HB]: EVERYONE ELSE IS BEING SO SECRETIVE AND IT WOULD HELP IF YOU WERE A BIT LITTLE MORE CLEAR.  
[SE]: I am sorry.  
[SE]: all that I meant was I know little more than what the guide said.  
[SE]: and even that information is of flaws in the guide itself.  
[SE]: other than that I have yet learn more than that.  
[HB]: REALLY?! FUCK!  
[HB]: I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD HAVE SOME CLUE WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON.  
[HB]: I MEAN HE MAY BE LATE IN THE CHAIN BUT PP HAS MORE INFO THEN US.  
[HB]: WHY THE FUCK WAS HE IN PLANNING THE SESSION AND NOT ME OR YOU.  
[SE]: I am not sure of that either.  
[SE]: but I have a this feeling there is a good reason.  
[HB]: WELL, IF YOU SAY SO.  
[SE]: now as far the game.  
[SE]: I am going to add to your house.  
[SE]: as to make room for the machines.  
[HB]: OK THANKS, YOU CAN JUST MAKE MY ROOM BIGGER.  
[SE]: indeed, I will do just that.

You feel the house shift as your room is made double its original size. Then the alchemiter is placed in the middle. The cruxctruder is in the far corner and the lathe beside it. The punch designex is then placed beside it. 

[SE]: ok there I hope this is adequate.  
[HB]: YEAH THANKS I SHOULD BE ABLE TO ENTER NO PROBLEM NOW.  
[HB]: I AM GOING TO GO, I WILL CATCH YOU LATER.  
[SE]: goodbye, and be careful.  
[HB]: I WOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT THE ENEMY, BUT I WILL.  
SupernaturalEnigma [SE] ceased pestering HeadstrongBatleaxe [HB]

You get up and walk to the cruxctruder; you hack off the lid with your axe. The timer starts at three minutes. You grab a cruxcite dowel and head toward your closet. You grab the outfit you like to use when you larp with your friends. It is red and silver, with a cape and resembles a knight’s armor. You throw it into your sprite and it becomes KnightSprite. Ok now that you got that out of the way you head to the lathe. You insert the pre punched card and it carves a totem. You take it to the alchemiter and place it on the pedestal. It is scanned and a Little House appears on the platform, you hack it down the middle with your axe.

 

==> Denmark Enter  
Land Of Pulse And Cage

==> Be Someone Else

Well let’s see we haven’t been someone for group three for a while so we will be you. Wait of course you are in group three after all your sisters are too. Also you are pretty sure you have never been anyone else other than you. Well what was your name again?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Russia. You smile all the time because you love LIFE and it makes you happy thinking how you can end your enemy’s lives. You like polar bears and the homeland. You are a PRINCE to your people and try to keep the old ways alive. You have an Array fetch modus, so you don’t have to worry about going through a lot of trouble just to get an item. You keep a well stocked strife portfolio which includes FistKind, PipeKind which is equipped with a bloody pipe, and PickKind which is equipped with a pick axe. Your pesterchum handle is VodkaComrade and You type in a happy manner though has a malevolent aura to your words at times. You have helped your big sister enter the game, and now will contact your server player. He was going to be on another team with his little brother but changed his mind when he found out you were in group three. You are glad he is playing with you; you figure with the world ending maybe you should tell him something’s. Wait someone is messaging you, wait you thought you had blocked her. Well you suppose you might as well answer this once.

RussiaStalker [RS] began pestering VodkaComrade [VC]  
[RS]: Biiig brotheeer!!!  
[RS]: Are you there big brother!!!  
[VC]: Um yes, hello sister.  
[RS]: Heeello big brother!!!  
[RS]: I found a way to unblock myself!!!  
[VC]: Um yes I…. I see that.  
[VC]: Sister can you please change your handle I have told you I find it…. unnerving.  
[RS]: But brooother I love you!!!  
[RS]: We should get married big brother!!!  
[VC]: Um listen PC will be contacting me soon so….  
[RS]: He-he no he won’t.  
[RS]: I sent him a virus and I already connected to you when you were busy with sister.  
[VC]: Wait what?!?  
[VC]: Um ha-ha nice joke, I am going to go now!  
[RS]: I wasn’t joking seee!!!

The cruxctruder is dropped right behind you, and you jump. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. This is not happening; she is not your server player. He was supposed to be your server player not her. Anybody but her, you would have even preferred America. You can’t believe your luck this is so not your day.

[VC]: Sister can you please um unconnect or something!?!  
[RS]:Nooope there is no way for me to!!!  
[RS]: Plus I wouldn’t even if I could I finally have you to myself big brother.  
[VC]: Fuck, well then… just hurry and deploy the rest of the items.  
[RS]: Anything for you big brother!!!

You see that a wall of your room is expanded making it slightly bigger. Then the lathe is placed against the wall. Then you hear what sounds like something breaking and a huge crash. Oh no what did she do, fuck now you will have to ask her.

[VC]: What was that?  
[RS]: I am sooo sorry big brother!!!  
[RS]: Pleeease don’t be mad!!!  
[VC]: What did you do?  
[RS]: I might have accidentally broken some things in your storage room!!!  
[VC]: I have to go  
VodkaComrade [VC] ceased pestering RussiaStalker [RS]  
[RS]: Big brother waaait!!!  
[RS]: Fuck!!!

You stand up and take a breath. It is ok you can deal with this, you just have to enter then you can ignore her. Wait fuck no you can’t you still need her to build up your house. You look at the cruxctruder and then you punch the handle. The top shot off and out comes a kernelsprite. The timer is on ten minutes. You sigh and take the cruxcite dowel and the pre punched card. You go to the lathe and it carves you a totem. You walk down to your storage room, which is a complete wreck. You start looking through the mess and then find a coal miners hat. You throw it into the sprite along with an extra pickaxe you found. It becomes MinerSprite, it looks to be a miner with no real face. You make your way to the alchemiter and but the totem on the pedestal. It is scanned and a pick rock appears, you take out your pick and strike it. It splits in two on the first strike and then the room is filled with a bright light.

==> Russia Enter  
Land Of Frost And Souls

==> Be One Of The Good Server Player

Well you don’t know if you did that good of a job, but you suppose you didn’t break anything so you are a pretty good server player. What was your name again.

==> Enter Name

Your name is Norway. You have the ability to see supernatural creatures, which most countries have lost. This has led to you having an interest in magic and the supernatural; as such you are an avid MAGE and try to balance the supernatural with your everyday LIFE. You are kind of mysterious and though nice are a bit shy at times. You use a Spell Fetch Modus as well. You haven’t bothered to set your strife specibus as you tend to just use magic. You decide to allocate your spell book to your specibus, it is now SpellbookKind. Cool now you can use even more of the spells in the book and do summoning much faster. Your pesterchum handle is SupernaturalEnigma and you type in a vague manner. You were trying to learn more about this game and have gathered some information additional to what was stated in the guide found by your friend. You hope it will help you once you enter, speaking of which it seems your server player is contacting you.

MysticIsles [MI] began pestering SupernaturalEnigma [SE]  
[MI]: Hey are you ready to play?  
[SE]: yes I believe I am.  
[MI]: Ok, I am all connected.  
[SE]: that is good.  
[SE]: you should deploy the items.  
[MI]: Yes I am, i am going to be moving some stuff.

Suddenly you see your bed being carried away. Then you hear a loud noise behind you, you turn and see the cruxctruder. Then the lathe is placed against the far wall. You don’t see the alchemiter, but you hear something downstairs and feel the house shake a bit. You turn back to the computer.

[SE]: thank you.  
[MI]: You are welcome, do you need me to open the cruxctruder.  
[SE]: no I can handle it.  
[SE]: I will be going now, goodbye.  
[SE]: I appreciate.  
[MI]: Goodbye nor I will catch you later.  
SupernaturalEnigma [SE] ceased pestering MysticIsles [MI]

You get up and inspect the cruxctruder. Finally you bring out your spell book. It levitates in front of you and opens up; you cast a fireball at the handle. It hits and the handle spins shooting the top off. The timer is on ten minutes. You take the cruxcite dowel and go to the lathe. You carve a totem and then leave your room. You go downstairs and head toward your study. You look around and then find a Pegasus Figurine that you have. You like to collect Figurines of various magical creatures. You throw it into your kernelsprite and then throw in a Unicorn Figurine. It becomes UnigasusSprite; it has wings and a horn. You like it a nice combo of two magical creatures. You head into your living room and find the alchemiter. You place the totem on the pedestal and it is scanned in a second. You also notice that she placed the punch designex beside it. You had thought she forgot but are glad she didn’t. A wizard’s hat appears on the pedestal, you are sad to have to destroy it but you shatter it with a lightning bolt. You have too wait a few minutes but then there is a bright light, and everything disappears.

==> Norway Enter  
Land Of Faith And Temples

==> Be Someone Else So We Can Move The Plot Along

Wow would you be someone else, you are just you. You don’t think you would want to be anyone else. What was your name again?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Vietnam. You like to study and train your MIND. You also like stealth tactics and espionage; as such you deploy a ROGUEISH demeanor at times. You use a Utility Fetch Modus, which work basically like an array modus. You have a PaddleKind strife specibus as your main weapon in your strife deck. It is equipped with a Rice Paddle. You also have a RifleKind equipped with a SKS, though the main reason you keep it in your strife deck is as a memento of the war you were in with America; and then only because you won and love to remind him about it. Your pesterchum handle is LotusDragon and you type in a calm thought out manner. You contact your server player so you can get into this game already.  
LotusDragon [LD] began pestering TeutonicKnight [TK]  
[LD]: hello, are you ready to connect to me?  
[TK]: yeah I can connect to you  
[TK]: there I am connected because I am so AWESOME  
[LD]: yes, thank you so could you please deploy the basics so I may enter.  
[TK]: yeah no problem

You hear a loud crash downstairs. Then another one, and then you hear one behind you. You turn and see the alchemiter has just crushed your nightstand. You frown and hope he didn’t break anything important at least.

[TK]: um whoops, sorry  
[TK]: the controls are a bit tricky  
[LD]: it is fine, did you break anything else?  
[TK]: um yeah your coffee table, but I dropped it on the cruxctruder  
[TK]: oh and the time has started you have got seven minutes  
[LD]: ok I had better get going I will talk to you later.  
[TK]: later  
LotusDragon [LD] ceased pestering TeutonicKnight [TK]

You are a bit upset, but you know he didn’t mean to break anything. You get up and head toward the door. Once you reach the hall you walk down to your front room. You grab a cruxcite dowel and carve a totem. You head back upstairs. You head to your room and walk over to the window. You open it and look up; you can see the ball of fire that is heading straight toward you. You look down at your hanging window garden, and pick a lotus flower. You throw it into the kernelsprite, and it becomes LotusSprite. You then walk over to the alchemiter. You place the totem on the pedestal and a bowl appears on the pedestal you smack it up in the air with your rice paddle, and then send it flying into the wall.

==> Vietnam Enter  
Land Of Rivers And Flow

==> Be The Other Female Country

You are now one of the other female countries. Well no duh, did you think these curves were some trick or something. What was your name again?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Seychelles. You like nature and are always up for a BREATH of fresh air. You like many others like to role play like the old days and are a fairly good WITCH. You have a Tree fetch modus and you set your strife specibus to BladeKind; you equipped a long sword to it so you can fight in the game. Your pesterchum handle is MysticIsles and You type in an easy going manner. You figure this would be as good of a time as any to contact your server player, you just hope he will actual pay attention for once.

MysticIsles [MI] began pestering PinkPonylover [PP]  
[MI]: Hey you ready to connect?  
[MI]: Hello you there?  
[MI]: Yo po you there?  
[PP]: …um like yeah sorry.  
[PP]: I was like taking a um nap and like lost track of the time.  
[MI]: It is chill yo.  
[MI]: So you ready to connect?  
[PP]: um like totally, just like one sec girl.  
[PP]: k I like um I am totally connected like to you.  
[MI]: Great, ok did you read the manual?  
[MI]: Hello, you still there?  
[PP]: zzzz  
[MI]: You fell asleep again didn’t you?  
[PP]: like um…. Zzz

You frown you should have seen that coming. He sleeps almost as much as Greece does. Then you hear something and notice that the lathe has been dropped in your room. Then your bed is lifted and replaced with the cruxctruder. You hear another crash and guess he deployed the alchemiter somewhere else in the house. It is creepy as fuck when he does this whole sleep typing, but this is even weirder.

[MI]: Hey bro are you actually asleep?  
[PP]: jkdaijidfda  
[MI]: Yep, face just hit the key board.  
[MI]: Well thanks bro, I don’t know how but you did it.  
MysticIsles [MI] ceased pestering PinkPonylover [PP]

You wonder how come they let him into the planning of this game. He doesn’t really do much ever so it was odd when you guys learned that he was one of the main people planning the game you were all shocked. Oh well just another secret that they are keeping. You get up and to the cruxctruder wondering how you can possibly open this. Then your bed is dropped on it and out comes your kernelsprite; the timer start on four minutes. You get the cruxcite dowel and go over to the lathe. You carve a totem and then release you have no idea where the alchemiter is. You start looking around your house; it takes a bit but you finally find the thing in your dining room which seems bigger than you remember. You go to it and it scans the totem. A blue fish appears on the platform and you slash it into chunks with your sword. You wonder if it tastes good, you pick it up and try a piece. It is horrible you spit it out. 

==> Seychelles Enter  
Land Of Breeze And Crystals

You decide to take a moment and be someone else for a while. Maybe you should be that awesome guy from before. 

==> Be The AWESOME Country

You are now the AWESOME country. Well of course no one is as awesome as you. Well would a guy as awesome as you mind telling us your name?

==> Enter Name

You are Prussia and you are totally AWESOME. You have a interest in KNIGHTS and like to role play using your old chibi clothes that you had fitted to make them fit again. Your like war and conquest, and at times lose your temper and go into a RAGE. You use an Awesome Array Fetch Modus, which will let you retrieve any item you want by yelling AWESOME. Your strife specibus is Sword And SheildKind and you also had a replica of your old sword and shield made but bigger. Your pesterchum handle is TeutonicKnight and you type in a manner that shows how EPIC and AWESOME you are. You were just going to contact your server player, you might have asked your brother to but you two in the same group and make her your server player. But she doesn’t know that nor could she ever prove it. If you don’t message her soon you know she will be pissed, but she is always pissed at you so you are taking a moment to think first. Fuck looks like you waited to long and she decide to message you instead, you had better answer or you will get more of an earful than usual.

HouseholdHeroin [HH] began pestering TeutonicKnight [TK]  
[HH]: what the fuck prussia, you where supposed to contact me by now?!  
[TK]: sorry hun, I was busy  
[HH]: with?  
[TK]: building vietnams house, and being AWESOME  
[HH]: uh how did i get stuck with you?  
[TK]: because you are way into ME ;0)  
[HH]: fuck off you ass.  
[HH]: i can’t stand you.  
[TK]: don’t let france hear you say that or he will swear you are in hate love with ME or whatever those quadrants mean  
[HH]: shut up you know very well that guy is a creep, and those quadrants are weird.  
[HH]: well i guess they make some since, but still he is a freak.  
[TK]: ha-ha yeah you are right about that  
[TK]: well if they make so much since maybe you do like ME that way  
[TK]: I don’t blame you I am pretty AWESOME  
[HH]: you are a fucking savage raised by apes.  
[HH]: plus you do shit you know pisses me off on purpose constantly.  
[TK]: oh right I am the ignorant one, that is why you always yell at ME even when I am trying to be nice  
[TK]: you shouldn’t act like I just provoke you when you yell at ME no matter what  
[HH]: as if you barbaric fuck.  
[TK]: as if, as if  
[TK]: I have plenty of logs where I was nothing but nice but all you did was tell me how stupid or barbaric I am  
[TK]: so of course I started pissing you off, at least then you have some excuse for the way you talk to ME  
[TK]: in fact I don’t even know why I bother you are just as stuck up as your ex  
[HH]: that is not fair, leave him out of this.  
[TK]: why cause he is the only one you care about, while I am just trash  
[HH]: that isn’t it at all ok!  
[TK]: then what is it, tell ME how I piss you off so much even when I am not doing anything  
[HH]: because i see your stupid face and it makes me feel weird ok!  
[HH]: i… i don’t know.  
[HH]: your right ok, i shouldn’t get mad at you.   
[TK]: no you’re right too I piss you off for fun at times  
[TK]: I just… it makes me feel all weird and it is just frustrating  
[HH]: maybe france is right about the quadrants.  
[TK]: yeah maybe  
[HH]: but he is still a creep.  
[TK]: totally  
[HH]: so um…  
[TK]: hey I know WE are having a moment but I need you to connect to ME  
[HH]: oh right sure.  
[HH]: he i though you only capped things about you, so how does we count?  
[TK]: well I am a part of WE… but um also I cap anything I think is AWESOME….  
[TK]: and I think YOU are pretty AWESOME  
[HH]: um thanks i guess, and you aren’t barbaric i shouldn’t say that sorry.  
[TK]: no it is cool I can be a brute at times  
[HH]: hey since you live in a castle i am just going to put all these things on top of the tower above your room.  
[TK]: yeah sure thinks HUN  
[HH]: you know i don’t like it when you call me than.  
[TK]: oh right sorry  
[HH]: hmm, no it is fine in fact it has kind of grown on me.

You hear loud noises as you two are talking and guess she must be setting up. You are surprised she can multi task so well.

[HH]: hey i set everything up.  
[TK]: thanks I will catch YOU later HUN :0)  
[HH]: later pru ;0)  
TeutonicKnight [TK] ceased pestering HouseholdHeroin [HH]

You let out a sigh; man talking to her is emotionally exhausting. You two seem to piss each other off no matter what, but this time things went better. You just hope you didn’t fuck up by bring him into the conversation. You know you shouldn’t have but it just slipped out. Damn it why is this so confusing, and that fact that both of you are practically immortal doesn’t help. You get up and grab your cell phone, and your role playing outfit. You put on the outfit and walk up to the ladder that leads to the top of the tower. You love your castle it is so awesome, you climb to the top and find it is now holds all of your alchemy equipment. She even put down the punch designex; hmm you wonder what your grist limit is. Oh well you walk over to the cruxctruder and slam the handle with your shield. It causes the top to come out and a purple kernel sprite as well. The timer is on fifteen minutes, which you don’t think you will need. You take out the cruxcite dowel and head to the lathe, as you do you notice gillbird flying above you. Suddenly he swoops down and does a dive bomb right into your sprite. you think for a moment and then take of your iron cross. This is a symbol of you as a country you have had it your entire life. This one is special it has a purple gem in the middle that houses your essence as a country, it is one of the reasons why you are still around even though technically you are no longer a country. You throw it into the sprite as well, it becomes GillbirdSprite. It looks just like you but with wings and a sprite tail. You think that this is AWESOME; you have the best sprite ever. You got so caught up admiring your sprite you forgot about the totem. You take the cruxcite totem and head to the alchemiter. It is scanned and a beer boot appears on the totem. You chug the beer and smash the boot, it taste horrible but beer usually does so you don’t mind. You sit there till the timer runs out, watching the meteor as it approaches. You also notice that your server player has been building up the west tower, it is getting pretty tall.

==> Prussia Enter  
Land Of Steel And Conquest

The first thing you notice is there is smoke in the air, and when you look over the edge you can see factories in the distance. You notice that everything is a metallic color, wow. Oh it looks like your sprite is bugging you better see what he wants.

GillbirdSprite began pestering TeutonicKnight [TK]  
GillbirdSprite: this is so AWESOME  
[TK]: I know right  
GillbirdSprite: YOU are AWESOME, I am AWESOME  
[TK]: yeah who the bird, YOU the bird  
GillbirdSprite: yeah WE are so EPIC  
[TK]: oh yeah WE are  
[TK]: so like what is this place  
GillbirdSprite: oh right, as YOUR sprite I am supposed to help YOU but be all cryptic about it  
GillbirdSprite: but I am to AWESOME for that, so I will be straight with YOU bro  
[TK]: nice  
GillbirdSprite: totally, ok this is YOUR land, Land Of Steel And Conquest  
[TK]: that  
[TK]: is   
[TK]: fucking  
[TK]: AWESOME  
GillbirdSprite: yeah I know man so EPIC  
GillbirdSprite: oh did I mention everyone gets a title  
[TK]: no, what is mine  
GillbirdSprite: KNIGHT Of Rage  
[TK]: fuck yeah  
GillbirdSprite: I know bro, oh YOU should get to the west tower and reach the gate  
GillbirdSprite: then it teleports YOU down to YOUR land, where YOU have to look for the second gate  
[TK]: cool, anything else  
GillbirdSprite: yeah these little black things called imps will appear, YOU should fight them  
GillbirdSprite: if YOU win then they will burst into grist, and YOU will climb YOUR escalader, which is like YOUR level

These to will be talking for quit a while; you decide it would be best to be someone else now. Maybe you should be that girl who he was arguing with.

==> Be The Girl

Excuse me is that some sort of shot at me. Yes I am a tomboy, yes when I was little I thought I was a boy, but I didn’t know the difference back then. Ok sorry we upset you; maybe it will make you fell better if you tell us your name.

==> Enter Name

Your name is Hungary, and you are a bit of a tomboy at times. Thought at other times you are a perfect house keeper and you are always a lady. You like to keep house and some call you a MADE. But you remind them that you are independent and follow no ones order. You like the simple things and are VOID of any flashy things. You have a Cookbook Fetch Modus, and anyone who says that it is girly risks your wrath. Your strife specibus is FryingpanKind and obvious by the name it is equipped with a frying pan. Your pesterchum handle is HouseholdHeroin and you type in a simple manner. As you always do when you finish talking to Prussia you feel weird. He just makes you all confused, and why did he have to bring up your ex, it is bad enough you can’t figure out how you feel about him. Maybe you should suck it up and ask that creepy France for advice. No never mind you would rather deal with all these weird feelings than stoop to asking him for advice in your love life. Oh looks like your sever player is messaging you, this actually makes things worse since he is your ex.

AristocraticComposure [AC] began pestering HouseholdHeroin [HH]  
[AC]: Elizveta why have you not messaged me yet?  
[HH]: i just finished getting Prussia in.  
[HH]: and call me eli if your going to use me human name.  
[AC]: First that is no excuse you should have messaged me bye now.  
[AC]: Second no I will not it would not be proper.  
[HH]: we were married, you calling me eli is not unproper.  
[HH]: in fact we are beyond formalities at this point.  
[AC]: I am aware of this, but that doesn’t mean we can skip the formalities.  
[HH]: *sigh* can you please just connect already.  
[AC]: I am offended.  
[AC]: I have already connected to you of course.  
[HH]: well then can you deploy the in game constructs then?  
[AC]: Fine, but I think that spending time with that buffoon has damaged your common decency.  
[HH]: do not call him a buffoon!  
[HH]: and stop acting like you are better than him, better than everyone.  
[AC]: Why I never, how dare you.  
[HH]: how dare i, how dare i!  
[HH]: you treat everyone like they are lesser than you, even me.  
[HH]: even when we were married you acting so high and mighty.  
[AC]: Elizveta I thought we had discussed this already.  
[AC]: Our marriage was just a formality; we both needed the economic support.  
[HH]: no it wasn’t…  
[HH]: not for me anyway… i…   
[HH]: i actually loved you, and i told you this.  
[AC]: I love you to, but in a platonic manner.  
[HH]: yeah i know.  
[HH]: but that doesn’t change how i felt ok, if i really just needed support i could have married someone better off then you!  
[AC]: I…  
[AC]: Yes you are right I should not treat you like your feeling aren’t real.  
[HH]: no you shouldn’t, but you did the whole time we were married.  
[HH]: in fact i regret it.  
[AC]: Wait what?!?  
[HH]: you heard me i regret marring you, i picked the wrong crush out of the two men in my life who i care about.  
[AC]: I…. I…..  
[AC]: But… I…  
[AC]: Wait two?  
[HH]: just shut up already, but down the damn machines and leave ok.  
[AC]: I…  
[AC]: Ok, Elizveta I will.  
[AC]: I will message you later, I expect you to have calmed down by then.  
[HH]: you insensitive prick, I can’t believe you!  
[HH]: goodbye!  
HouseholdHeroin [HH] ceased pestering AristocraticComposure [AC]

You blink and reread what you wrote. Well he was being an ass, he is always an ass. But you were a little harsh at the end oh well. You shouldn’t have said you regretted marring him though, that was messed up. But the thing is you think that you meant it, maybe you really should have married Prussia instead. You are pulled out of your thoughts when you hear a crash and look around of it was just the cruxctruder. You hear some more coming from down stairs, and then you see a table being dropped on the cruxctruder. The timer start on forty five minutes and out comes the kernelsprite. You grab a cruxcite dowel and head downstairs to find something to prototype. You find the lathe in your kitchen and the alchemiter sits where your front room table once was. You can’t think of anything and spend a few minutes looking around. Finally you settle on just throwing in a tiny maid figurine from your marriage, it becomes MaidSprite. Oh well you guess that this will do, you go to the lathe and carve a totem. You take it over to the alchemiter and it is scanned. An egg appears, you crack it with your frying pan. You conceder cooking the egg, but you don’t think that it would taste good. You just sit there waiting and get trapped in thought again. You don’t know how long you set there for, but then you think of something. You get up and make your way to your room. There on your nightstand you find what you are looking for. It is a rose that you had pressed and keep in your diary. It was a gift form Prussia from your chibi days, a token he gave you right before you both grew up. You throw it into the sprite and smile the maids outfit is now decorated with roses. This helps you feel better for a minute, and then it makes you feel worse. You just don’t know what to do so you just flop on your bed and stare at the ceiling. Finally you look over at the timer right as it is running out.

==> Hungary Enter  
Land Of Gems And Shadows

You really wish you knew what to do. Why does this have to be so hard? We decide to be someone else and give you some time to think thing over.

==> Be The Other Sleeping Country

You are also asleep but you are on a different moon. You are on the moon of prospit, where everything is made of gold. What is your name?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Poland and as previously mentioned you are on the moon of prospit. You love PONIES and the color pink. You are always happy and full of HOPE. You also like dressing up, and sometimes where a MAID outfit. You have a Candy Fetch Modus, which turns items into candy and places them into a candy bag on your side. To retrieve the item you have to unwrap the candy and eat it. Your strife specibus is FistKind, thought you don’t every really fight much. Your pesterchum handle is PinkPonylover and you um like type in a like totally happy manner, but um like sometimes fall asl… zzz. You have always been awake on the moon, and your favorite thing is looking at the clouds. They show you so many things about, like right now they show you it is time to wake up so you can play the game. You were going to visit the queen who is a good friend of yours but she will understand, after all she knows the importance of this game. You fly back to your golden tower, though on the inside you have decorated it pink and drew the my little ponies on the wall. You could play the game in your sleep, your dream self not only knows more but you can also control your real self while you sleep. You close your eyes, and then wake up at your keyboard. As you always do you forget everything from your dream when you wake up in the real world. Hmm um what was it you were doing, oh well doesn’t matter. Oh it looks like your server player is messaging you, you better answer that.

AdamantSorceress [AS] began pestering PinkPonylover [PP]  
[AS]: Poland are you there?  
[AS]: No?  
[AS]: You must be asleep again then.  
[PP]: um like no I am like awake now.  
[AS]: Oh good, so are you ready to play the game?  
[PP]: like totally, have you um like connected yet?  
[AS]: Yes I did so why you were asleep.  
[PP]: cool so like um you should like deploy some stuff now or like whatever.  
[AS]: Yes, I shall be using your study.  
[AS]: I will clear it out, is there anywhere you would like these bookshelves?  
[PP]: like no, I like only got them because my boss like said it looked better.  
[PP]: so like just do whatever like you want with them.  
[AS]: Ok I will throw them out on the lawn then.  
[PP]: k

You hear some noises coming from your study, but you are more interested in the candy on your desk. Your start eating some and then you hear another message.

[AS]: Ok I have finished setting up.  
[AS]: Please don’t forget you need to prototype something ok.  
[PP]: like totally I got it, like prototype something.  
[PP]: k I will like catch you um like later.  
[AS]: Goodbye.  
PinkPonylover [PP] ceased pestering AdamantSorceress [AS]

You get up and grab you mlp cell phone and some more candy. You then shuffle down to your study where you find the cruxctruder. You spend a moment thinking on how to open it; you decide maybe you can rest your eyes for just one moment. When you do open your eyes again you find a smashed lollipop on the platform. Then there is a flash of light 

==> Poland Enter  
Land Of Valleys And Dreams

You are not sure what happened, wait fuck did you remember to prototype something. You look around for your sprite and when you find it you are so happy. Your sprite is PinkiepieSprite this is so fucking sugio. You are having like a total fanboy moment. We will leave you to it and proceed with being another country.

==> Be The Crazy Stalker

Hey!!! You are not crazy!!! You just love your big brother and you will marry him one day. But you will admit that you stalk him hell everyone knows about it. Well then what is your name?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Belarus and you will marry your big brother Russia. You spend your time sneaking around stalking him because you will steal his HEART one day. Spending all this time sneaking and manipulating has made you a fairly decent THEIF. You use a camera fetch modus; you just have to snap a picture to captchalogue an item. Your strife specibus is BladeKind and you have two almost dagger like knifes equipped. Your pesterchum handle is RussiaStalker and you type in an obsessive manner, and sometimes stretch word when talking to your biiig brooother!!!  
You manage to steal the position of Russia’s server player by sending a virus to the man who was supposed to be. The guy is smart enough he will fix it in no time so you connected right afterwards. So you wonder who he will connect with now, um wait crap that is him now. Guess he must have connected to you… fuck!

PandaChef [PC] began pestering RussiaStalker [RS]  
[PC]: H3Y YOU STOL3 MY CL13NT PL4Y3R 4YRU!!!  
[RS]: Nah, deal with it looser!!!  
[PC]: oh 1 w1ll d34l w1th th1s, 1 4m your s3rv3r pl4y3r now!  
[PC]: 4nd 1f 1 so much 4s h3r3 you ups3t h1m or try to forc3 h1m to m4rry you, 1 w1ll drop a br1ck w4ll on you 4yru!!!  
[RS]: You wouldn’t dare.  
[PC]: B1TCH TRY M3!!!

Suddenly the lathe is dropped so close to you, you can feel the air when it hits the ground. Fuck you think he might actually be serious. But you don’t care he is yours and you will be damned if you share him.

[RS]: Ok you want to make threats.  
[RS]: Fine, but don’t forget if something happens to me then he won’t have anyone to build up his houses.  
[PC]: ok truth for now!  
[RS]: so can you just deploy the machines already.  
[PC]: oh 1 4m 4yru!!!

Suddenly the cruxtruder crushes your bed, and then the alchemiter breaks a desk. Then you see something being cared and your toilet is dropped on the cruxctruder. Then something is thrown into your sprite, it becomes NightshadeSprite. Why would he prototype one of your flower? You notice the timer is on ten minutes, wait um eight minutes. Oh fuck it jumped down to five minutes, what the fuck.

[PC]: you should hurry, 1 c4n t4k3 mor3 t1m3.  
[RS]: You did that, how?!?!?!?  
[PC]: 4yru, 1 4m not t3ll1ng you.  
[PC]: p.s. you h4v3 thr33 m1nut3s now.  
[PC]: l4t3r!  
PandaChef [PC] ceased pestering RussiaStalker [RS]

Sure enough your timer jumps down to three minutes. Ok you get it now he just prototyped anything so he could do this quicker. You jump up and go to the cruxctruder. You grab a dowel and rush to the lathe. One minute damn you wish you knew how he was doing that. You carve the totem and run to the alchemiter. It is scanned, and a doll appears. You hack it to bits with your knife. And just in time the timer jumps from twenty minutes to one just as you do.

==> Belarus Enter  
Land Of Ice And Being

You are so angry, how dare that jerk hmm. We decide to let you deal with this, especially since you are the one who stole his client player. Lets be him in fact.

==> Be The Person Who’s Server Player Was Stolen

You don’t have to remind me ok, it is a bit of a sore subject. Why don’t you tell us your name.

==> Enter Name

Your name is china, and you just got revenge on that bitch for stealing your spot as Russia’s server player; or you will it is hard to explain. But you are getting better at understanding TIME shenanigans, and how to use them. You are a bit of a computer whiz and technological genius. You like to practice stealth and are an accomplished ROGUE. Your strife specibus is Wok and LadleKind and of course it is equipped with a Wok And Ladle. You have a Laptop Fetch Modus, which allows you to store and retrieve items by using your laptop. You made a Mech-Tech watch, which is a super computer in the form of a watch. Your Pesterchum handle is PandaChef and you typ3 1n 4 f4st 4nd LOUD M4NN3R 4T T1M3S 4YRU! Well since that is taken care of, you might as well contact your server player and enter.

PandaChef [PC] began pestering BalticStrategist [BS]  
[PC]: h3y c4n you conn3ct to m3 pl34s3.  
[BS]: I thought that Belarus had fit about being the one to connect to you since you got to connect to Russia.  
[PC]: sh3 s3nt m3 4 v1rus 4nd 1n th3 two 4nd 4 h4lf m1nut3s 1t took to f1x 1t sh3 conn3ct3d to h1m.  
[BS]: Ha-ha I am sorry it is just funny that you the computer master got screwed by a simple virus, even I get it and I never get jokes.  
[PC]: 1 COULD S3ND TH3 V1RUS TO YOU 1F YOU L1K3 4YRU.  
[BS]: No it is fine, I am connecting now.  
[BS]: Ok there I am connected.  
[PC]: th4nks now just st4rt putt1ng stuff down 4nywh3r3.  
[BS]: Sure thing.

You hear something going on down stairs and figure he is setting up. There are a few loud crashes, and what sounds almost like building. You hope that he doesn’t break everything.

[PC]: h3y try not to br34k 3v3ryth1ng 1 own ok.  
[BS]: I am offended you would thing I would destroy your home.  
[BS]: I managed not to break anything and got everything set up.  
[PC]: y34h sorry just 4 b1t p4r4no1d ok.  
[PC]: 1 4m go1ng to go c4tch you l4t3r 4yru.  
[BS]: Farewell, tell next time.  
PandaChef [PC] ceased pestering BalticStrategist [BS]

You get up and go down to your storage room. You find that things have been moved and the room enlarged to accommodate your alchemy equipment. You go to the cruxctruder and smash it with your wok. The timer begins at three hours, but then jumps to two hours. You are not too surprised as you understand it; you gave everyone some of your time. You go to the lathe and carve the totem. You find your panda under a pile of books. Apparently the shelf must have fallen on him by accident. You pick him up and throw him into your sprite, it becomes PandaSprite. You walk over to the alchemiter and the totem is scanned. A miniature dragon statue appears on the platform, you crack it. You look at the timer which suddenly jumps from then minutes to ten seconds.

==> China Enter  
Land Of Bamboo And Gears

You hate time shenanigans but at least you have entered. You guess you will figure them out one day, or at least that is what you were told.

==> Be The Other Guy

You are now one of the guys. What exactly was your name again?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Lithuania, and you are the oldest of the Baltic’s. You tend to be serious and not good with jokes. You are formidable in a battle like a noble KNIGHT. Despite this you depress yourself to the point you get stomach aches. Some tell you to take a deep BREATH and calm yourself, but it doesn’t seem to help. Your strife specibus is BladeKind and you have a broadsword equipped. You use a Wallet Fetch Modus, because you are not dealing with one of those shitty Fetch Modi. Your pesterchum handle is BalticStrategist and You speak in a decisive and serious manner. You decide to go ahead and contact your server player, after all you tend not to fool around.

BalticStrategist [BS] began pestering ImpartialSoldier [IS]  
[BS]: Salutations, I am in need of your services as my server player.  
[IS]: da sure thing.  
[IS]: just a sec k.  
[BS]: Yes, thank you.  
[IS]: da I’m ready.  
[BS]: Good, I will require you to set up an alchemy station.  
[BS]: Preferably in a suitable location with all the machines together.  
[BS]: And I trust you not to break anything.  
[IS]: da I build a new room.  
[IS]: it is connected to ya study.  
[IS]: I’m going to put da things in here.  
[BS]: Yes how very thoughtful of you, I am very please to have such a reliable server player.  
[IS]: thank ya.  
[IS]: k I set everything up.  
[BS]: Thank you, I will leave you for now; but I promise to contact you shortly after I enter.  
[BS]: I still need to build some more on China’s house as well.  
[BS]: I would be most appreciative if you would do the same to my home as well.  
[IS]: da, I will see ya later.  
[IS]: goodbye.  
BalticStrategist [BS] ceased pestering ImpartialSoldier [IS]

You get up and proceed to your study. When you arrive you find a new door to a room you haven’t seen before. You go in and sure enough find a fully functioning alchemy station. In the middle of the room sits the alchemiter, to its left against the wall sets the cruxtruder, the totem lathe, and even you punch designex. You note the pre punched card lying on the floor below you. You pick it up and proceed to the cruxctruder. You get out your sword and slash at the lid. It comes off and out comes your kernelsprite. Hmm this is a bit of a conundrum, you wonder what you should prototype. You look at the timer ten minutes; well it is not that bad. You Grab a cruxcite dowel and walk over to the lathe. You carve the totem and captchalogue it. Now to find something to prototype. You finally decide find an old soldier outfit of yours and you throw it in, it becomes SoldierSprite. You go back to your new alchemy lab and head toward the alchemiter. It is scanned and figurine appears, you slash it in two without another thought. You look at your timer you still have five minutes. You go to the punch designex and start punching cards. You punch your sword, your glasses, your phone, and a silver platter. You overlap your glasses and your phone and carve a totem and then do the same with the platter and your sword. You carve the totems and go to the alchemiter. You make IGlasses which are glasses that have functions like an I phone. You also make a Silver Broadsword, which looks pretty sweet and is sharp as fuck. Hmm looks like that wasted the rest of your time.

==> Lithuania Enter  
Land Of Clouds And Twilight

==> Be Someone Else

Um wait what, be someone else now that is just silly. You are you, and besides you haven’t even been introduced yet. Why don’t you tell us your name?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Sweden. You tend to keep to yourself mainly do to the fact you have trouble with words. As a result you tend to SEE and hear a lot. You are a very happy and HOPE filled person. You tend to remain neutral now of days, though you are really good in a fight. You use an Array Fetch Modus. Your strife specibus is BladeKind and you wield a Long Sword. Your pesterchum handle is ImpartialSoldier and ya type a little broken. You have been waiting to play this game, and have just helped your client player to enter. You had better contact your server player.

ImpartialSoldier [IS] began pestering DiligentBaker [DB]  
[IS]: hi ya ready?  
[DB]: yea I am ready to connect to you.  
[IS]: thank ya.  
[DB]: ok I am connected, and I got to say I have a great view.  
[IS]: oh stop ya making me blush.  
[DB]: he-he ok I am just saying, you look great today Swedy.  
[IS]: thanks fin.  
[IS]: I cleared room for da cruxctruder.  
[DB]: ok I will set it down in your room then.  
[DB]: I will but the lathe and alchemiter in the attic.  
[IS]: da thanks.  
[IS]: da punch designex can fit in here too.  
[DB]: sure thing I will set it by the cruxctruder.  
[IS]: ya are great.  
[DB]: oh look I am blushing too now thanks.  
[IS]: he.  
[DB]: well I am going to open the cruxctruder, you should probably get going.  
[IS]: da, bye fin I love you.  
[DB]: I love you too my Swedy.  
DiligentBaker [DB] ceased pesteringImpartialSoldier [IS]

You smile, and can feel how red your cheeks are. You get up and see a pot being dropped on the cruxctruder. It is fine you it was one of the ones you hid in your storage room. Off comes the top, and the timer starts on eight minutes. You captchalogue a cruxcite dowel. You grab a clock and throw it into the sprite, it becomes ClockSprite. You head out of your room to the hall. You pull down the ladder and ascend to the attic. You go over to the lathe and carve a totem. You walk to the cruxctruder, and place the totem on the pedestal. A cuckoo clock appears on the platform, you cut it with your sword.

==> Sweden Enter  
Land Of Crosses And Whimsy


	3. The Chain Is Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I was trying to post this yesterday but it didn't work. also I have noticed a few spelling error I will have to go back and fix, my spell check is stupid. so the chain is now complete and they are all in and we will be taking a look at what some of the others have been doing while everyone else entered. sorry this is the shortest chapter yet, I just started college and have been a bit busy. but I am still 100% dedicated to this fiction and trying to make it better for you guys, I would really appreciate any comments even if they are negative, because how else am I supposed to improve as an author.

==> Lets Hurry Up And Be Someone Else The Chain Is Nearly Complete

You are now someone else. You sit calmly at your desk. What is the name of this female country?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Monaco. You are a very intellectual and calm person, instead of worrying most of the time you relay on your senses. This plus your vast knowledge of economics, helps you LIGHT up your chances. This has all given you a mystic feel like you know things, almost like a WITCH. Your have a Deck Fetch Modus, which puts items on poker cards. You strife specibus is not yet equipped but you will fix that soon enough. Your pesterchum handle is AdamantSorceress and You type in a intellectual and proper manner. You were just about to contact your server player, who is also a fellow academic

AdamantSorceress [AS] began pestering TimidIntellectual [TS]  
[AS]: Hello there are you ready to connect to me?  
[TS]: umm well yeah sure I guess.  
[TS]: just um one second.  
[AS]: Thank you, and do try to cheer up.  
[AS]: You are too critical on yourself.  
[TS]: yeah, I know; it is just I have a hard time lightening up.  
[AS]: Yes I am aware.  
[AS]: Still you should know you are one of the brightest minds I know.  
[TS]: uh you really think so?  
[AS]: Yes you may hide it from people, but you are a secret genius.  
[TS]: thank you, I appreciate that.  
[TS]: ok I have set up a functioning alchemy station in your study.  
[TS]: I deployed the jumper block extension and added the lathe, punch designex, and cruxctruder to the alchemiter.  
[AS]: See you are probably the only one of us who would think to do that.  
[AS]: At least on their own accord without someone telling you too.  
[TS]: also did you get that code I sent you  
[AS]: Yes I did, than you i appreciate it.  
[TS]: your welcome, I wasn’t sure if you got it, but now you can alchemize it.  
[TS]: oh and I just opened the cruxtruder, you have fifteen minutes.  
[AS]: Thanks, I will talk to you later.  
[TS]: goodbye.  
AdamantSorceress [AS] ceased pestering TimidIntellectual [TS]

You wish he would be a bit more confident you know he is full of untapped potential. You get up and walk over to your bookshelf. You captchalogue a copy of The Sorcerers Apprentice. You leave your room and to your study. You notice the kernelsprite and throw in a poker card, you get AceSprite. You then go to the alchemiter and enter the code your friend set you for a Magic Wand. Then you enter the code for The Sorcerers Apprentice. You overlap the two and alchemize, you get the Illusionary Manipulas. A wand for a true sorceress of your caliber, you equip it to your strife specibus which is now allocated to WandKind. You then insert the pre punched card; a cruxcite tree appears on the platform. You decide to try out your new wand, you raise it. Light appears around you and you shoot a slash of light which cuts the tree in two. You wait around until the timer runs out, practicing minor illusion to pass the time. You are summoning a large butterfly made out of a rainbow when you notice it is almost done.

==> Monaco Enter  
Land Of Shores And Illumination

==> Be The Secret Genius

Well you don’t know if you would call yourself a genius, though your friends would. Well if you wouldn’t mind would you tell us your name?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Latvia. You tend to be shy and timid, sort of like an unwritghten PAGE. You are highly intelligent and your friends think you are a genius, though you hide it. You tend to spend time studying to help LIGHTEN up your knowledge. You use a Book Fetch Modus. You have just allocated your strife specibus to BladeKind, since most all countries can use a sword at least. You have equipped it with a Long Sword. Your pesterchum handle is TimidIntellectual and um you type in a shy manner. You just helped Monaco to enter and you were about to contact your server player. It seems that someone is messaging you, guess you better answer that.

PastaLover [PL] began pestering TimidIntellectual [TS]  
[PL]: CIAO!  
[PL]: are you ready to play?  
[TS]: um uh well yes Italy, but I am still waiting for Switzerland to contact me.  
[TS]: why do you ask?  
[PL]: OH RIGHT! I sort of connected to you already.  
[TS]: um uh wait what?  
[TS]: I thought we had a chain planned out or something?  
[PL]: yes, but Japan had me connect to you.  
[PL]: he said it was part of the plan : )  
[TS]: um well ok then.  
[TS]: I uh guess we should get started.  
[PL]: OK!!!  
[PL]: I will start dropping machines places.  
[TS]: no Italy wait you have to-  
[TS]: Italy that was my bed you just dropped the lathe on.  
[PL]: oh sorry Latvia.

You can’t believe this you thought that Switzerland would be your server player. You guess it will be fine. After all you are sure Japan had a reason for this…. right? You hear something downstairs, you hope everything is ok.

[TS]: Italy where are the other machines?  
[PL]: um the cruxc-thingy is in the front room, and the alchemy machine is in your kitchen.  
[PL]: oh I might have broken your toilet opening the crux machine thing.  
[TS]:…  
[TS]: um thanks I guess or I mean….  
[TS]: never mind it is fine; I am going to go now.  
[PL]: CHOW LATVIA!  
[TS]: chow Italy.  
TimidIntellectual [TS] ceased pestering PastaLover [PL]

Wow this is not what you were expecting at all. You get up and head downstairs. You find that the cruxctruder is blocking your front door. You look at the timer thirty minutes, not bad from what you have seen. You captchalogue a cruxcite dowel, and head back to your room. You carve a totem and pause. Hmm what to prototype; you look around and finally settle on beret of yours. It becomes BeretSprite, you guys it will work. You then proceed downstairs to your kitchen. You go to the alchemiter and place the totem on the pedestal. It is scanned and an egg appears on the platform. Hmm well the guide did say you should break it, so you pick it up and slam it down. You then sit down and kill sometime you still have twenty five minutes. You spend the next twenty five minutes looking over the guide again.

==> Latvia Enter  
Land Of Dice And Fortune

Suddenly you hear someone yelling behind you. It is Estonia, oh yeah you forgot he came over and was sleeping in your guest room. Suddenly your sprite jumps him from behind, he fuses with it to become EstoniaSprite. Oh fuck, this is not good.

==> Be The Other Guy

You are now one of the other guys. What was your name again?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Finland. You are a hard worker and a very nice person, also you have an interest in baking and carpentry. You don’t like to think of fear or DOOM and simply eliminate those thoughts when you have them. You are thought of as soft but fight like a PRINCE defending his kingdom when your country is threatened. Your strife specibus is set to FistKind, which is all you seem to need. You use a Cookbook Fetch Modus, because it gives you ideas on how to make an object. Your pesterchum handle is DiligentBaker and you type in a sweet and charming manner. You really wanted to let your server player enter first to protect the little guy but china says it was crucial he was the last in your group. You suppose if you hurry up and enter than so can he too that way he will be safe. You go ahead and contact your server player.

DiligentBaker [DB] began pestering DeterminedSailor [DS]  
[DB]: hello.  
[DS]: hi mum, how ar-E you?  
[DB]: good, but I need you to connect to me please, I already got daddy in alright.  
[DS]: ok, on-E s-Ec.  
[DS]: th-Er-E I am coraln-Eted.  
[DB]:…  
[DS]: oh sushi.  
[DS]: so um I d-Eploy th-Es-E things right?  
[DB]: yes son, you should deploy them fast as well and be careful.

Suddenly your bed is being moved, and you can hear it being set on the bed. You frown, hey how are you supposed to sleep. Then the lathe is dropped into its place.

[DB]: um thanks, but how will I sleep now?  
[DS]: I did naut do it on porous 38)  
[DB]:….  
[DB]: I just…  
[DB]: what even.

Then you hear a loud crash that catches your attention. You notice the kitchen table being cared through your room followed by what sounds like something breaking. You hope everything is ok.

[DS]: ok I fin-ished setting up.  
[DB]: *sigh* ok well I am going to go and enter son, goodbye I love you.  
[DS]: I love you too mom.  
[DS]: whale I guess I whale start building.  
DiligentBaker [DB] ceased pestering DeterminedSailor [DS]

You just stare at the screen a moment, you love the kid but those fish puns were just offal. You stand up and walk downstairs, where you find the cruxctruder. It has already been open and the timer is on seven minutes. You turn the wheel and receive a cruxcite dowel. You go to the kitchen and find the alchemiter. You are thinking of prototyping one of the baked good you just made earlier, but which should you prototype. Your choices are a cake or a pie; damn that is a hard choice. Finally you just throw both in and it becomes BakerSprite. Hmmm apparently your sprite is a baker made out of cake and pie combined. You head back up to your room and proceed to carve a totem on the lathe. Then you head back to the kitchen and put the totem on the alchemiter. It is scanned and a spoon appears, you pick it up and snap it in half.

==> Finland Enter  
Land Of Graves And Haze

==> Be The Only Chibi Playing The Game

Hey fuck off, so what if you are a chibi you are still a country. Even if no one else recognizes you as one at all and you are constantly told you are not. You have big dreams, and even bigger plans. You have irons in the fire, all the irons, all of them. What is your name?

==> Enter Name

Your name is Sealand, and technically speaking you are not a country. Sorry kid but those are the breaks. You tell us we can go fuck our self and flip us the bird with both hands. You don’t care what people say you will be a country, and you refuse to accept any death or DOOM about your dream. You are ignored by most countries and have as such have become good with stealth, and sometimes like to be a THEIF when you role play with friends. You love video games and always try your best. You were so happy to get to play this game with the others, though the only reason they let you is because your mom and dad would have refused to play without you and because china and japan said you had to. As a chibi you have been stuck with a QueueStack Fetch Modus, which only lets you select the top and bottom cards. Your strife specibus is TridentKind, because that is your main way of getting food. Your pesterchum handle is DeterminedSailor and you type in a nautical manner and make fish puns. You were a little ticked you had to be last in the game out of all the chains, but not as much as when you learned your server player was Italy. Oh look it is one of those douche bags you don’t like, what could he want.

BurgerHero [BH] began pestering DeterminedSailor [DS]  
[BH]: ey u rdy 2 play?  
[DS]: yes, but I am krill waiting for italy to coral-net to me.  
[DS]: why the glub do you krill?  
[BH]: bn a change n pln, I m going 2 cnct to u now.  
[DS]: your typing is like a glubing tidal wave of shit, and why the glub was krill a change in plans?  
[BH]: ks said it was n thr pln but dey din’t tell us.  
[BH]: he had italy cnct to Latvia alrdy.  
[BH]: n get over it noob.  
[DS]: well that is flipping great, I can-net believe my glubbing luck.  
[BH]: hehe, p.s. ur puns suck wrz thn my shrthnd.  
[BH]: ey I m gng 2 set up now.

Suddenly you hear a loud sound outside, followed by a few more. You wonder why he is just putting shit outside, oh wait well your house is kind of technically your whole country. And that is a 1 square mile metal barge off the coast of England. You captchalogue your laptop which is the only thing in your inventory currently, you flushed it out yesterday so you could have room to get to the things you need plus you only have five cards in it. You run outside and for once you are thankful that the top of your country is just one big open stretch of metal, except for your house which leads to the lower levels. America managed to but everything you need down pretty quickly and didn’t break anything surprisingly, though there is nothing for him to break on this level. You see your desk being lifted in the air and it is dropped on to the cruxctruder. The timer begins on ten minutes, you look up and you can already see the ball of fire that is three times the size of your nation. You run back in and grab fishing net and a sailors cap. Your throw them into the sprite, it becomes FishermanSprite. You head back up stairs and go to the cruxctruder, seven minutes left damn those stairs. You were warned of them and how much time your little chibi legs waist walking up and down them. You get a cruxcite dowel but don’t captchalogue it. You head to the lathe and carve a totem. You take it to the alchemiter to be scanned; a fish appears on the platform. You retrieve your small trident from your strife specibus; it is the only one you can hold without great effort. You stab the fish a few times with the thing and it is in bits. You look back at the timer three minutes; well you guess you’re safe. You get back out your laptop and see America has been massaging you.

[BH]: hry bro.  
[BH]: yo nice prtypng.  
[BH]: ha-ha yea stab da fish stab it.  
[BH]: u knw u ain’t that lame, y wld emg just leave u.  
[DS]: whale the last chibi he raise kind of rebelled against him and acts like he hates him.  
[BH]: rly who?  
[BH]: oh right me, lol sry bro.  
[DS]: oh no it is fin I am glad I could avoid his cooking at least.  
[BH]: lmfao I knw rght, it sucks.  
[BH]: ey u got a min lft I m gng to go peace bro.  
[DS]: bye America and thanks for naut breaking anything.  
BurgerHero [BH] ceased pestering DeterminedSailor

You stare up at the meteor and flip it the bird with both fingers as it approaches. You do this until everything vanishes in a bright light.

==> Sealand Enter  
Land Of Isles And Fear

You only blacked out for a second, but when you wake up your land is still in the middle of the sea. You notice that the sky is a complete bleak gray and the waves are ominous. You have lived at sea your whole life, so you know that something is wrong. It is like the calm just before the storm, but eerier like it will be the greatest storm you have ever seen. You stand up and slowly walk over and look down at the water. You see the dark water but then for a second you see something down there, a shadow below the water. It seems large and you are a bit taken back. You back away and sit in the middle of your country.

==> By The Stuck Up Prick

Uh well I never. You are so offended by us and are rude allegations of you. You are neither stuck up despite what everyone you have ever known including your ex-wife say’s. Yeah maybe we could just leave him out. You say wait never mind, maybe you were being a little stuck up. No fucks given, but maybe if you tell us your name we can continue.

==> Enter Name

Your name is Austria, and yes you are sort of an asshole. You like to act very high and might and are sort of odd. You have in interest in music, art, and astronomy and you deny all allegations that you are stealing great German composers. You can be dramatic, especially concerning your impending DOOM. You used to engage in role-play, but only in your chibi day’s as you are more mature than that. You did like the study of healers and SYLPH’S. You use a Music Fetch Modus; items stored in your sylladex can only be retrieved by playing a certain song on a piano. The piano is summoned automatically and the song you have to play appears next to the pitcher of the item on a piece of sheet music. You use a BladeKind and have a fencing sword equipped, not your first choice but it was all you had in reach. Your pesterchum handle is AristocraticComposure and You type in a refined and blue blooded manner. You are sitting there stunned after talking to your ex-wife Hungary. Though you will admit you did fuck thing up with her, and just used her for financial stability. You were aware of her feelings and you did manipulate them a bit but you did have found feelings for her just… just not like that. You feel like she is your sister and your best friend and you feel wrong because you tried to force yourself to have the same type of feelings that she did; you both just had different things you wanted out of the relationship and you blame yourself for that. Suddenly you are snapped out of it by a message, you wonder if that is America ready to connect to you. About time, hmm oh it isn’t him. Oh well you might as well answer it.

CheeseMilitia [CM] began pestering AristocraticComposure [AC]  
[CM]: austria, are you there.  
[CM]: come in this is important.  
[AC]: What do you want?  
[CM]: well if you can get off your high horse for five minutes we need to talk about this game.  
[AC]: Uh and why would I need to talk to you about it?  
[CM]: because everyone else has already entered and I am the only one left who can connect to you.  
[AC]: What?!  
[AC]: Even that little chibi, wannabe?  
[CM]: first don’t talk shit about sealand, he has spirit and tries his hardest.  
[CM]: second yes he entered before you, but I was told that a while ago.  
[AC]: And how you know this would happen then?  
[CM]: well I was talking to japan and he told me.  
[CM]: I have been waiting until everyone else had entered because it is a part of the plan.  
[AC]: This is just outrageous, how dare you.  
[AC]: America was supposed to contact me not you.  
[AC]: you did this just to spite me.  
[CM]: get the fuck over yourself already.  
[CM]: you know I used to be your friend you ass, tell you started acting this way and look.  
[CM]: now you have pissed off all of your friends, when are you going to stop being an ass and realize I am trying to help you?  
[AC]: I… I am sorry.  
[AC]: I just had a bad conversation with Hungary and know I am a bit dramatic.  
[CM]: really austria, listen I know you don’t care about me but hungary has always been their for you.  
CM: so if you have pissed her off you should apologize and try to be better.  
[AC]: Yes, you are right.  
[CM]: good know on to more pressing matter on hand.  
[CM]: you still need to enter before you get hit by a meteor and doom our timeline.  
[AC]: Um wait what?  
[CM]: *groan* ks said that you would doom our timeline if you didn’t enter.  
[CM]: I do not fully understand, but I don’t like it so focus.  
[AC]: Ok so what will you deploy first.  
[CM]: ha I am just going to use the jumper block extension and add the rest of the machine’s to the alchemiter.  
[AC]: Oh well yes that is a great idea.

You hear a loud crash, and then a few loud sounds. You turn around and watch him as he adds on to the alchemiter. It has the lathe, cruxctruder, punch designex and it even shows a holographic image of the item. You are amazed that he made such a neat and organized alchemy station. You are wondering why you didn’t think of it. You go and pop the top off the cruxctruder attachment which is relatively easy compared to the full sized version. Out comes your kernelsprite and your timer starts on thirty minutes. You look at your kernelsprite and wonder what you should prototype. You look around and then throw in a book of famous composers and one then your piano is dropped in it suddenly. It becomes MozartSprite, ha now you can show Germany you didn’t steal him. Then Mozart sprite says that he is German and you can fuck off, because Austrians are stuck up. You start yelling at the sprite and waist a good ten minutes until you realize your wasting time. You go to the alchemiter and carve a totem on the lathe extension. Then it is scanned and a violin appears, you pick it up and play a haunting refrain. This is something you have been working on for a while, after it finishes all the strings on the thing break. You get mad and slam it down, busting it to bits.

==> Austria Enter  
Land Of Notes And Melody

Well that took a few hours but it seems you have completed your chain. Maybe now would be a good time to see what some of the others have been doing while the rest of you were entering

==> Be The First To Enter

Well yes you were the first to enter, but that is only because doitsu had you be. You are now Italy an hours in the past though not many. You have just entered this strange place that Grandpa RomeSprite says is called the medium. You have been talking to him while you wait for doitsu to contact you again. You decide to go to your room, and you find that there are streaks of black everywhere. You are a little unnerved by this but you decide to ignore it. You find a spare captchalogue card you pick it up and it is now a card within a card. You are about to select it and flush it into your deck when you hear something behind you. You turn around and see a nasty little black, um thing… an imp you guess. It has pasta decorating it and gives you an evil little black sneer. You get nervous and pull out your white flag from your Flag Kind specibus.

 

STRIFE

You try and abscond but there is no where to abscond to. The imp jumps at you and aggrieves trying to claw you. You manage an auto parry but are knocked back toward the wall. You wave the flag in the air, but the imp just laughs at you as if you are a joke. This kind of upsets you, you may not be the best fighter but you are a country and can hold your own…. Well ok maybe not as much as you would like to believe but hey you are a lover not a fighter. You take the white flag off and it becomes Pole Kind. You swing the pole and miss as the imp auto parries by jumping back. It comes in for another swing at you this time much faster. You flail out the flag and it wraps around the imp, but your eyes are closed so you think he just grabbed it. In an attempt to get it back you swing the flag and the imp is sent flying into the wall. You hear a crack and open your eyes the imp hit hard and his thick shell has been slightly cracked you make an attempt to throw the pole. It doesn’t look like it will hit, but surprisingly it flies right into the things chest, causing it to burst into a pile of grist. Wow that was really fucking lucky.

==> Italy Level Up

You leave behind the lowly and highly dishonorable rung of Chibi Lad and advance to the slightly more, but still highly disrespectable rung of Pansy Painter. You get ₵ 200 boon dollars and 14 grist and 5 shale. Well that is new, guess you unlock more types of grist as you advance in the game. You also get a new feather on your cap. You grab the pole and but the flag back on to it, this causes it to change back to Flag Kind. You are a little freak out, and decide to go get a snack to settle your nerves. You walk out into the hallway and to the stairs. You are shocked to find your house overrun with imps. There are three of the things down the stairs, you pull back out your flag and prepare to attack. You end up tripping on the white flag and falling down the stairs. I warned you bro, I told you man. Your weapon flies through the air and goes through one of the imps head. You stumble back to your feet and look at the started imps. While they are busy being shocked you run and grab your flag. You would use the knife doitsu sent you, but you feel more comfortable with your whit flag.

STRIFE

You aggrieve and swing the end of the flag pole and knock an imp back. The second imp lunges and is about to tear into you, but the Grandpa RomeSprite appears and shoots a beam of energy at it slaying the imp. He nods to you and then flies up to let you handle the other. It is still a bit dazed but jumps back onto its feet. You charge it and it jumps up to meet your strike. You duck and it flies past, as you spin on your heels and slam the flag pole down on its skull. It cracks and you can see more black ooze coming out of it and landing on your carpet. You spin the flag and smack the imp hard causing it to hit the bookshelf, which falls over on top of it. You collect 31 grist and 15 shale along with 5 tar. Oh it seems that someone is pestering you.

==> Italy Answer

SchwarzGeneral [SG] began pestering PastaLover [PL]  
[SG]: ITALY VWHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
[SG]: USE THE DAMN KNIFE!  
[SG]: I SVWE.. oh vwovw that vwas impressive…  
[SG]: Lucky, but impressive I see the training is vworking.  
[PL]: DOITSU!!!  
[PL]: doitsu, there are these imp thing everywhere and they are messing up my house.  
[SG]: Yes they are the basic enemy of the game, they are there to provide you vwith grist and experience so you can advance as a player.  
[PL]: they are kind of scary… but I did manage to defeat a few.  
[SG]: Yes I saw that, you vwere extreamly lucky Italy.  
[SG]: But I have entered and novw I can help you.  
[PL]: YEAH DOITSU!!!  
[PL]: YOU ARE THE BEST!!!  
[SG]: Yes vwell I vwill be building your house, and If I see you are in need of help and cannot handle it I vwill drop something heavy on them.  
[PL]: THANKS DOITSU!!!  
[PL]: I LOVE YOU!!!  
[PL]: wait I um… uh…  
[SG]: I… I love you too Italy.  
[PL]: YEAH!!!  
[SG]: I vwould have said it sooner… but you knovw I have a hard time experiencing me emotions…  
[PL]: I know doitsu it is fine, we do send each other little hearts I mean.  
[PL]: so um doitsu since we are just saying how we feel…  
[SG]: Yes Italy vwhat is it?  
[PL]: well I just thought you should know….  
[PL]: I am a bit scared… I mean the last person I told I loved he… he….  
[SG]: You mean Holy Roman Empire don’t you?  
[PL]: yes….  
[PL]: he was my first love and was a lot like you…. but one day he went to war and I never saw him again….  
[SG]: Oh damn it I feel like I should remember something important about this….  
[SG]: That vwhy you hate vwar and fighting isn’t it.  
[PL]: yes… I was told many year later he died…. I just…  
[PL]: well doitsu I am scared to lose you too *breaks down crying*  
[SG]: No Italy, don’t be.  
[SG]: I vwill alvways be here for you, I promise.  
[SG]: I vwill protect you and be at your side at all times Italy.  
[PL]: you *sobs* you really mean that?  
[SG]: Oh course I do, I… I have loved you sense the moment vwe met and I kidnapped you.  
[PL]: he-he I remember that, you were so nice even though we were supposed to be enemies.  
[SG]: I feel like I have alvways known you Italy, even though I can’t remember my past I feel like vwe vwere destined to be together.  
[PL]: what do you mean you can’t remember doitsu?  
[SG]: VWell… I don’t like to talk about it, but Prussia say’s vwhen he found me as a chibi I vwas lying in a huge pool of blood.  
[SG]: My attackers thought I vwas dead and my country vwould fade, but Prussia nursed me back to health and raised me.  
[SG]: I can’t remember anything from my past from before he found me though, it gives me these major head aches sometimes vwhen I try.  
[PL]: well then I promise to help you find out about your past doitsu.  
[PL]: I want to help you reach your dreams and to be happy.  
[SG]: But that is just it, vwhen I am around you I am happy.  
[SG]: No matter vwhat my past held it doesn’t matter Italy, not as long as I have you.  
[PL]: me too doitsu <3  
[SG]: <3  
[SG]: Fuck more damned imps are tearing apart your kitchen.  
[SG]: You go kill them and I vwill see vwhat I can use this new grist for.  
[PL]: ok doitsu I will be right back.

You get up and walk into your kitchen to find two imps rummaging in your refrigerator, and oh fuck they have thrown your precious pasta all over the place. This is unacceptable and will not be tolerated; you grab your flag and charge.

==> Be The Server Player For A Moment

While he is fighting imps we decide to be his server player again. Ok wait what is with this bull shit about being someone else you are Germany, you always have been. You are quite sure you have never been anyone else in your entire life. You watch Italy battle and are shocked. He is doing surprisingly well; though it is mostly all just luck and seem to happen at random. You look at what you can build and find you can now deploy the Punch Designex. You go ahead and place it in his sitting room by the lathe. You will have to make sure he knows how to use it. You flatten down his roof and continue to build up to his gate. You get another story in before you run out of grist. You then hear your sprite behind you and turn to answer him.

HolyRomanEmpireSprite [HRESprite] began pestering SchwarzGeneral [SG]  
[HRESprite]: Um Germany.  
[SG]: Yes vwhat is it?  
[HRESprite]: VWell you should get prepared, the imps vwill appear soon.  
[HRESprite]: Also I just…  
[SG]: You knovw I feel odd having you as a sprite.  
[SG]: Especially since it vwas my clothes that made you…  
[HRESprite]: …  
[SG]: I feel like I should remember something but I can’t.  
[HRESprite]: I vwould tell you, but you must find it out for yourself.  
[HRESprite]: But once you reach your gate and go to your land seek out the elder he can help you.  
[SG]: Uh fuck my head hurts, vwhy can’t I remember…  
[HRESprite]: In do time for novw the enemy is here, go kill them that alvways helped you clear you mind.  
[SG]: One more thing, this planet vwhat is it’s name.  
[HRESprite]: This is LOTAW Land Of Trenches And Warfare.  
[SG]: … Thank you, I vwill be back in a moment.  
SchwarzGeneral [SG] ceased pestering HolyRomanEmpireSprite [HRESprite]

You turn away still pretty confused. DAMN why can’t you remember, and why does it seem so familiar? More so how did you clothes from your chibi days; make a sprite of Italy’s dead love. You don’t try to stop thinking about it. You pull out your pistol and head out your door crouching and fallowing along the wall. You pass by your study and see four imps tearing the place apart.

==> Be Italy Again

Well we did say a short break, but wait you never stop being Italy. You have just managed to kill all of the imps in your kitchen, though they did manage to destroy a lot of pasta and ingredients. You walk back into your sitting room and find a new machine; you guess doitsu must have placed it there. You go up to it and examine it.

==> Italy Examine Punch Designex

It seems to have a card slot and some sort of key pad. You wonder what it could be used for. You take out the captchalogue card for your white flag and turn it around KhdIb39H. You punch in the code and insert the card. Well that was pointless now you can’t access your weapon. You then look at the card that contains another card within 11111111, you enter the code and punch this card as well. Hmm you decide to enter a random code as well Pc80Hi3n and punch a black card with this code. You then go back to your room and receive more cruxcite dowels. You get out eight of them and captchalogue them all into the same card. You then head back downstairs to the lathe.


End file.
